Part 3 BSG: Rebirth of a Legion
by Lucifer1974
Summary: Continuing my series this story is still in the image of RDM, but taking a path that the show did not follow. complete fanfiction you might want to read Lucifer's experiment and Rise of John Cavil before you start this story characters have carried over
1. Chapter 1

Battlestar Galactica:

Rebirth of a Legion

-Prologue-

"Zero, zero, zero…zero, one, zero…" she keeps whispering as she laid on the table her mind was racing small bits of information would flash in her head showing images of things she didn't understand. Opening her eyes she saw a shape her vocabulary slowly catching up as she processes the information in her head "… a man" is what she thought "I see a man talking to himself…" but her mind still trying to understand simply couldn't "try to move…" she begins to thrash but her body doesn't move as she remembers it was suppose to "…must get up…"

Turning her head she tries to utter something "What happened…" but the shapes the men that stood there seemed to ignore her. Continuing to struggle she kept trying to process the information in her head but there seemed too much. Her mind only sees numbers and she begins to repeat them in low whisper while the two men spoke "One, zero, zero, one, zero, zero…" it means something she knows it but cannot understand it.

Using the limited maneuverability she had her eyes begin to scan the room finding another shape her mind begins to process its shape as her mind speaks to her "A shape… a body… it is some kind of life…" recognizing the shape it knows that the thing that laid next to her was important, but doesn't know how. Another image flashes into her mind and she recognizes it as the thing that lay next to her "Il… Il… Il-series…yes that is it that is an Il-series but who…?" so many questions begin to fill her mind but the words are still new she tries to understand turning back to the two numbers she knows she listens to them some more and things begin to make sense." A new sensation begins to fill her head "a hand…" feeling a hand raking her head she hears words but now she can better understand them.

"It's ok Zero… daddy won't let anything happen to you."

"Zero…" she recognizes that number. "He called me Zero…" still thrashing more words come out of their mouth as she tries to follow them she can only understand a few.

"…don't worry about contacting the other one's…"

"Ones…" again a number she understands "he is a one, I am a zero… we are linked…" Watching as the man sat next to her he begins speaking to her again, but his words are too fast finally as loud as she could she yells out one word "One…?"

The man pauses "Did you address me?" he seemed to understand he spoke slower.

"Yes…" is all she can muster.

"Well isn't this interesting…" the man gets up and grabs something hearing his words she doesn't quite understand them but she listens anyway. "…It's too bad that your mind didn't keep. Really as much as I want to keep testing you my brother is correct that this is something that needs my full attention and with his Excellency around I cannot give that to you."

"You are one…" trying to reach out to the man but her arms won't move something is holding them down.

The man continues to talk "Yes I am One, but you are something more…" pausing he hesitates as if he knew something. "My dear you might have helped in solving my riddle…" moving closer he sits next to her "…I look forward to seeing you again my dear, goodbye for now…"

She feels something in her arm… it hurts… she begins to thrash some more but her extremities begin to move slower her mind tries to understand but cannot comprehend what is going on. All of the sudden the numbers return and she sees them talking to her she finds peace in them, the images in the room begin to blur her eyes can no longer focus as the room gets dark. She tries to whisper but nothing comes out all she can think are ones, and zeros as the room becomes completely dark.

Opening her eyes she still doesn't comprehend, but for her time is an illusion were she only believes she has been asleep for a few minutes decades have rolled by. Looking around she tries to speak but her words are still unknown to her, as she scans the surroundings she sees a shape. Her eyes focus on that shape but she doesn't understand as it moves around she can't focus. Finally she screams "One!" unsure if her words are heard she tries again but before the words escape her lips the shape has stopped moving her eyes begin to focus, hearing the words she still doesn't comprehend but again she listens.

"How interesting…" the shape moves closer as he places something on her head. A hand she thinks but this time it is different, it is cold and hard not soft and warm like it was before. Her body begins to thrash but it still doesn't move she doesn't understand why, again she stares at the shape as it speaks. "There is nothing to be afraid of, I will not hurt you." She again screams hearing the words she doesn't recognize them.

It is then that they appear again the zeros and the ones she stares at them, repeating them giving her comfort she embraces them, the shape moves closer she continues repeating the numbers. It knows them he hears them she finds comfort in them as he speaks to them.

"Binary… now you have truly caught my curiosity." He continues to listen when she stops he leans back. "I understand…" getting up the shape steps away he leaves her sight, scaring her she begins to thrash some more "Child I am not far…" she hears the voice as it begins to comfort her. Returning the shape holds something but it to is blurry "Relax child this might feel… different" as she stares at the image it begins to flicker as the flashes move they appear to go faster.

She tries to move her eyes but they won't turn, the sensation starts to become scarier her body tries to thrash but it to will not move, she doesn't understand. Finally the light would appear constant but in her eyes she can still see the flicker as it continues to move faster and faster. Finally her eyes close and in a flash it becomes clear, her vocabulary begins to build she begins to understand. As she opens her eyes she looks around as her eyes begin to focus, turning her head she sees the shape start to take form continuing to watch the lines become crisper. It is then that she recognizes the shape "Il, Il, Il-series…" she says.

Shaking his head "Yes… I am an Il-series. Do you know who you are?"

"I… I… am… Zero…" she says the words still feeling fresh on her lips.

"Indeed I am called Lucifer…" as she smiles at his words she rest her head back for the first time she can relax.


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter 1-

Waking up she slowly looks around as she begins to bring her legs in front of her they move with stiffness, for her it is a hard concept where she can feel with her hands her feet are machine and have no touch to them. Her mind is telling it to bend and the leg bends but she cannot tell what is under her foot as she sets it down.

Forcing herself to get out of the bed she slowly moves across the room to the sink. Moving closer she sees herself in the mirror starring at her body she began to slowly run her hand against it feeling the scars that connected her flesh to the metal. As she pushes against her abdomen she can feel robotic parts under her skin shivering at her design something about it bothered her.

Running the water she dunks her face in the cold brisk water as the tingling sensations nips at her face, she embraces it. Lifting her head out of the water she grabs the towel and begins to dry herself off. Moving as fast as she can she tries to find her clothes, remembering that her mentor had promised her a surprise today she anxiously puts her cover on and slowly moves to the door.

Moving down the hallway was difficult she missed the chair that he used to cart her around in, but he insisted that she needed to get use to her legs so he took it away. Frowning at the thought she continued to concentrate as she stumbled across the wall that was holding her up. Making her way to the Laboratory she looks around to see that her mentor was nowhere to be found, curious she thinks moving herself back into the hallway she hears a ruckus further down the hall whispering under her breath "Figures he would be at the furthest location in the facility."

Shrugging her shoulders she begins the trek when the thought struck her hoping that the sound wasn't the four centurions that were also here. Not that she didn't like them they were very gentle with her and constantly cared for her when she needed it, but the idea that she would have to walk all the way down there bothered her.

Getting to the doorway she looks in to see the four centurions working on equipment as her head drops she felt frustration and now also exhaustion from the effort she made to get down there to not find him. Her eyes finally popped open when all the sudden she hears his voice.

"Not there you ignoramus…" looking up she sees him as he is pointing at some equipment.

A smile grows on her face "You really should be nicer to them." Moving her legs she struggles to get into the room.

Turning to look at her "Oh look what the Daggot dragged in…"

Looking at him not really understanding the statement he just made "What's a Daggot?"

Returning his attention to the centurion "Just move it over twelve centimeters will you…" turning he moved towards Zero as she leaned up against the table "…a Daggot oh that is some creature that walks on four legs."

"We don't have anything like that here?" still baffled.

"Sorry it was an expression an old friend once told me and I thought it was appropriate here." Holding out his hand she accepts it leaning up against him.

Changing the subject she was dying of anticipation to learn of her surprise "So…"

"So… what?" he returns.

"The surprise… you said you were going to have a surprise for me?"

"Oh yes… I forgot…" turning her to show her the room "I redesigned this room for your rehabilitation" noticing the frown on her face "…You don't like it?"

"Well I was kind of hoping for something… else, but this if fine" trying to give him a smile.

"You know the only way you are going to get use to your body is if you practice I have given you the perfect setting to build your strength" pointing to specific machines he began a very detail description on their uses.

Still not happy she looks up to him "Thank you Lucifer, I was just hoping today you would finally tell me what happened with you and what you knew of me?"

Looking at her he studied her face for a few seconds "Your vocabulary has improved immensely… I guess you are ready." Moving her back over to the table "but first I believe you have done enough exercise for today shall I get the chair and fix you something to eat."

Giving him an excited nod "Yes… please that sounds great."

Lucifer moves her back to the laboratory and pulls the food packets preparing her food. Sitting there patiently she waits as she watches him move with his grace, something about him always seemed familiar but she never could put her finger on it. As she watched he seemed to float on the ground never bouncing she wondered how he did it and what was under that robe, even the centurions moved with a bounce but he just glides across the ground making him an even more interesting being.

Finally setting the food in front of her she begins to eat, Lucifer as always just sat there and observed. When she was almost done he started to talk "So you want to know…" nodding her head as she chewed down her last bite "Well your story is still slightly a mystery to me, but this is what I can tell you. I have been here for sixty eight years seven months and fourteen days just over twenty eight years ago I stopped receiving any communication from our main transponder. I can only assume that the Colony was completed sometime before then since it seemed that the frequency would constantly change locations, but when it stopped I imagine the Colony was destroyed and if that is true a large percentage of our population went with it." Getting up he moved over to a table picking up a data pad "I finally decided that it would be important to reestablish contact with the Empire but do to my programming I was strictly instructed to stay here. I then decided since I had a resurrection chamber here I could use it to activate memory logs of a few of the models I kept." Placing the pad on the table "…but when I tried activating the chamber a link could not be found for the Hub which again left me with the understanding that it too must have been destroyed of course the good news is that I had all the programs to restart the resurrection chambers I just didn't have the parts."

Zero watched him with his unreadable face she still got the sense that he seemed remorseful regarding the fate of this Empire.

Continuing on with his story "…To me the Empires needs were my only concern, so I accessed my programming and change the parameters of the last code inputted allowing me to leave the station. Flying at sublight speed which I must say is very time consuming but anyway I eventually made it to a storage facility, able to restock my inventory I eventually came across a box which had a unique label on it." Returning to his shelf he pulled a piece of paper out showing it to her "Simply it say: _As a civilization falls into a dark hole the one star will be reborn and the rebirth of a civilization will begin."_

As she takes the paper she looks up to him "What does it mean?"

Shrugging "I have no idea, but when I opened the box I found you…"

Looking at him she says with a grimace "That's it?"

"Well for you yes" seeing that she wanted more he did the only thing that he could do "I will say this though. I recognize your design to a point…"

Shaking her head he could see water forming around her eyes "…and what is my design?"

"You are a product of other peoples work combined to make one. As your body consist of flesh it is the original design of a Hybrid."

Still upset "…and what is a Hybrid?"

"Hybrids are an amazing creature when we designed them their minds transcended normal space and time. They look through eyes that know more than what they can say which when I activated you I was worried about, but it wasn't until you started speaking binary that I finally understood."

"What is binary?"

"Binary is the language of the Il-series…" returning to his seat he leaned towards her "it is a complex language that is at its most simplest form with it you could describe the universe simply saying it in the language and it could be understood to the fullest. If anything it is a gift to be able to understand it and when you spoke it, it showed me what was wrong and I was able fix you."

A smile slowly returning to her face she then pointed to the rest of her body "…and what about the rest of me?"

"Well that is simple… whoever created you placed your body on top of a centurion. I had to tweak certain points but it was an impressive feat if I do say so myself." Tilting his head he watched her for a second "You have processed a lot of information let us take a break we can continue this another time."

Nodding her head she used the chair to head out in the hall. Sitting there for a second she had thought of returning to her room, but she then decided it was time for her to start instead, turning herself the other way she went to the new room to begin her rehabilitation.


	3. Chapter 3

-Chapter 2-

Gliding into the room he watches Zero as she performs her workout, impressed by her determination he watches as she has became the master of her own body. Her movements even overcoming the centurion's limitations he wonders how much more she will be able to achieve. As she attempts a flip she misses a step in the move and comes crashing down, Lucifer comes to her side kneeling down offering a hand "You need to be more careful granted your mechanical side is replaceable your upper half is not."

Shaking it off "Yes I know…" taking his hand she pulls herself up. Grabbing a towel she begins to dry herself off as she turns to him she looks at him with appreciation, his loyalty to her is flattering constantly giving never asking for anything in return. Her hope is that someday she might be able return the debt she simply tilts her head giving him smile.

"I have some upgrades for you" motioning one of the centurions in the hall they push a cart into the room.

Excited she runs to the cart, but her smile quickly turns to a frown "…What is it?"

"This, my dear is a protective casing…" lifting the armor out off the crate he holds it up so that she can better see it.

"…a what?" still not really seeing the end product.

Shrugging his shoulder he moves behind her "Here slide your arms into the sleeves" doing so she then pulls the suit completely on "Alright turn around" he then begins clasping the clamps locking it onto her chest. Reaching back on the cart he pulls a helmet out "Now put this on."

"You're not very creative are you" giving him another frown.

Looking at the helmet and then back to her "What do you mean…? I designed it after the centurions" handing it over to her "just put it on, please."

Taking the helmet she places it over her head shrugging again "I can't see anything?"

Jumping he quickly reacts "My apologies" he then connects the helmet wires to the rest of the armor.

Standing there the suit all of the sudden becomes alive as she begins seeing a display screen in front of her it gives her a diagnostic check when all of the sudden her vision begins to warp "Something is happening?" feeling concerned she holds her hands out trying to keep her balance.

"Oh sorry… you might feel a little disoriented at first."

Frowning under the mask "Really thanks…" she tries hard to not fall.

"Since you understand the binary language I incorporated it into the programming with this the armor will be able to do more than simply protect you."

Grabbing her head "How so… everything is still a blur…"

"Stop fighting the program and just listen to the sequence" finding her patience taxing on him.

"Fine!" closing her eyes she took a deep breath and tried to listen. As she began to hear the sequence the zeros and ones began to talk to her, opening her eyes her vision began to focus but instead of seeing only in front of her she could see all the way around her "This is a little disorientating."

"Keep focusing" as he continued to coach her.

As she continued to stand there her body began to feel lighter as if she had better control of her body then she ever did. Breaking out into a run she jumps into the air managing a triple axel in mid air then landing on her feet. Stopping for a second all she can say is "Wow!" she sees Lucifer clapping at her feat she then notices the mirror looking at herself she turns to him "Still I look like a centurion" frowning under the mask.

"Well then maybe you should have designed it" placing his hands on his hip.

Laughing she wondered who was responsible for the humor in him. Something in her memory told her that he wasn't always like that "I'll take what I can get, but I got ask why you bothered to even make it?"

"Since I know that you will eventually want to venture out these walls I wanted to ensure your safety was paramount. In this suit you can even handle the hard vacuum of space, take several direct hits, and survive underwater."

"You weren't kidding were you?"

"No… I wasn't, but go ahead and practice some more I will come get you when it is time to eat." Giving her a slight bow he proceeded out of the room.

Hitting the comm switch he notifies Zero that her food was ready turning back to the counter he began to place her food on the plate. His receptors hears her footsteps coming down the hall also hearing the centurions he shook his head, her compassion was refreshing she treated them with respect and they seemed to appreciate it something told him that she was a natural leader.

With his back turned to her "I'm glad you brought them I need their help."

As if she was ignoring his comment "So what do you think?"

"Think about what?" turning around he was shocked to see that the centurions were no longer silver in color but gold "What did you do to them?" then he noticed her suit "…and what did you do to your new suit?" Not really upset if anything discouraged that she might hamper herself possibly placing the paint in a critical position which could slow her down.

Shrugging her shoulders "I was thinking if we do encounter our brethren what would happen if they mingled in with them or even worse they tried to engage us how could I or even these big goons distinguish between each other… I just alleviated that factor is all?"

"Indeed you did… your logic is sound…" returning his attention back to the item in his hand "your food is ready" shrugging his shoulder he holds up the plate and hands it to her.

Smiling under her helmet she tilts her head "Thanks… can you take this off so I can eat?"

"My apologies, of course you will need to learn to be able to take this off on your own. I will not always be here to help you."

"Yeah, like you're going anywhere anytime soon" continuing to smile as he removed the suit.

Lying on her bed she threw the data pad onto the other side, she had been studying for hours it would seem. Taking a break she stood up contemplating an idea that she had conceived a few months prior but was afraid to try. Lucifer had been like well as she could perceive it like a father would be or at least according to her readings on the subject, and she always had a sense there was a great weight on his shoulders but never could understand till recent. Many times she had entered the Laboratory to find him sitting at his desk looking at a memory file, and as soon as he realized she was there he would quickly put it away. Questioning him on the subject he always would discuss other matters, but she knew there had to be someone important on that file. Deciding today she was going to find out what that was.

Getting dress she left her quarters and crept down to the Laboratory taking a peek inside she saw that he wasn't there, believing he had probably returned to his quarters to charge for the night she was sure this was the best opportunity she quickly retrieved the memory file and made her way to the resurrection chamber. Thinking to herself he would probably regret giving her the schematics on the resurrection chamber she quickly began activating the core. Placing the file into the system she waited as the machine began to process the information, requesting the model number six to be placed into the chamber she found the appropriate cylinder and locked it into place.

The machine worked as it formatted the body to accept the code, when the cylinder opened it dumped the body into the tub of goo and as the lights turned on she knew the download was about to begin. All of the sudden the body became alive as it reached trying to get out of the tub Zero grabbed her shoulder holding her up. As she struggled to get her breath she finally coughed out the goo that was in her throat "What the hell just happened?" she said as she began panting.

Zero looked at her even covered in the slime she could see the beauty that this woman betrayed. Realizing that she was simply staring "I'm sorry… here let me help you out" offering a hand she stands up to give herself more leverage.

Looking at her she slowly grabbed her hand pulling herself up "You seem familiar…" as she stared at her body "…you're a hybrid? But I don't remember them being able to walk?"

Smiling at her "It is a long story… I'm Zero" as she helps hold her up.

"I'm Tricia…" she returns the smile not quite understanding.

Sensing her fatigue she sets her on the edge of the resurrection tube "Well for now let's get you settled and rested we can talk more tomorrow."

"Not going to argue with you definitely sounds like a good plan."

Zero helps her get dressed and then takes her to a room getting her comfortable she lets her get some rest, rather excited she looked forward to seeing her mentor hoping that he enjoyed her gift for once.


	4. Chapter 4

-Chapter 3-

Upon activating himself Lucifer begins his daily routine starting by running his diagnostic program verifying that all programs are working at nominal levels. Moving out of his recharge slot he then moves to his data stream activating the console he sees as usual there are no new request for design from the Legion. He then returns picking up his data pad and proceeds out of his room beginning his inventory accountability checklist to ensure all items are present and accounted for. With his head down he precedes down the hallway having traversed this path a thousand times before.

Gliding pass a door he hears a voice "Good morning Luce…"

Returning the jest "Good morning Captain Helfer…" he continues down the hall only to halt a few feet further. Looking up he begins to back up turning into the room to see a friend that he thought he would never see again "Captain Helfer?" still in a state of shock.

"Yes you big oaf… what does a girl need to do to get some food around here?" as if nothing had transpired.

"How… how…" stumbling to find the words he runs a diagnostic mode to figure out if he had some missing data.

"You know your different Luce you seem to have loosened up a little?"

"What is the last thing you remember?" trying to regain his bearings.

"The last thing I remember…?" sitting there for a second she ponders the thought "Let me see… Oh my Gods that's right Daniels concert is tonight! I need to find my clothes" jumping out of the bed she runs to the drawers "Hey, where are all my clothes?" looking around the room "I bet Ellen will have something I can wear?" shutting her drawers she begins to head out the door.

Lucifer slowly moves into her way "You might want to sit down" not really sure how to break the news to her.

"Luce, what's up?"

Not able to think of any other way to say it "You died…"

"Hello I'm right here silly."

"No, you are a copy of your former self."

"What are you trying to say?" she seemed to become grief stricken.

"Well apparently my protégé decided to return something that I lost a long time ago, and granted her intentions were genuine her understanding of your feelings were naïve. I'm sorry… Tricia I wanted to respect your wishes hence I never used the memory file I had of you, but to be honest I'm… very excited to see you."

Putting her hand up "I need a moment…"

Lucifer simply looked at her "I understand, I will get you some food. Feel free to venture around the station. I will ensure the centurions are aware of your access."

"What I have to stay on this floor or they will shoot me."

"No my dear you will be given full access, trust me there is nowhere for you to go" turning around he leaves the room. Thinking to himself he needed to have a word with his young friend.

Standing there watching her eat Lucifer was astonished at the sight that was before him. Tricia seemed to enjoy the food since there was nothing left on the plate, not wanting to disturb her he remained silent as she cleaned herself up.

"So… I hope you enjoyed the meal?" trying to stir any kind of conversation.

Wiping her face she leaned back into her chair looking at him "The food was fine…" letting out a deep breath "Ok so I'm moving past this but let me make sure I got this straight?"

Nodding to her statement he wanted to ensure she was comfortable "of course."

Still keep a straight face "…so I died… but before I died you made a scan of my memory, and after I died your friend… Zero seeing that you missed me put my copy inside this replica body… am I getting this right?"

"Yes, originally Ellen and the others had problems making the sixth model I went ahead and without your permission used your DNA sequence to create their final model. Of course you were rather upset with me when I did it you eventually forgave me. At some point though John initiated a takeover that eventually took over the program, in the process you killed John as retribution to what he had done to the others. Then in turn the centurions fired multiple shots completely dismembering your body completely."

Shaking her head "You can spare the details of my death."

"Of course I'm sorry… anyway Johns death was in vain because he already initiated the replication mode that made multiple copies of himself, also resurrecting the mind you thought you destroyed."

Grimacing "So the bastard didn't get what he deserve… ah such is life I guess." Holding out her arms "Well I really can't complain I guess prior to waking up I remember my body being sorer, now I feel… perfect."

Zero walks in to the room with a huge smile "I was hoping to be there for the unveiling… well what you think?"

Turning his attention to the young lady "I'm very happy that you have done what I could never do, but ultimately we need to ask Tricia what she thinks since it is her that has been placed into this ordeal."

Zero shrugging her shoulders "Ok, so Tricia what do you think?"

Giving a wide smile she hesitates being placed on the spot "Well… of course I'm happy to be alive again…"

With a screech Zero grabs hold of Tricia embracing her in a huge hug Tricia not really sure how to react slowly puts her arms around her as well returning the hug. Zero loosens up "I knew you would" hugging her again "now maybe mister grumpy pants here will stop sulking around here."

Looking over at Lucifer "Mister grumpy pants… what have you been teaching this poor girl?"

"Everything to include Colonial knowledge…" not really sure what had just transpired he still wasn't good at human interactions.

Giving him a thumbs up "Well at least it's a start" she looks at Zero still talking to him "So what has happened how long has it been then?"

Lucifer spent the better part of a hour explaining what had transpired, granted she didn't take to well to the span of time that had gone by she handled the news relatively well. After Zero had eaten they then preceded to the rehabilitation room so that Zero could show her what she was capable of.

Donning her armor on Zero stood with her arms up as if she was presenting equipment for the first time. Kona turns her gaze to Lucifer as he watched "You're not very original are you?"

Zero stood there pointing at him "That is what I told him."

Marveling at the two of them as they interacted he began to realize as good as it was to see his friend it was really Zero who needed her more. They seemed to be bonded like sisters as they laughed and joked with each other, not understanding fully he realized it was something he would never really understand at all.

As they continued to laugh and joke Lucifer finally stepped in "My apologies… but I do have some things I'm currently working on so if you will excuse me I will see you when it is time to eat again."

Tricia giving him a smile "That's the Luce I remember… go ahead we will be fine."

Bowing he heads out the door heading down to the lower levels with the return of Tricia he decided it was time to complete another project he was slowly working on.

Zero excited she began to understand why he was so upset without her. She had never had such feelings for something of course Lucifer was like a father figure, the boys as she began to call them were so distant even though they were eager to please her they still lacked personality were as Tricia was full of everything.

"So tell me…" Tricia stopping as she tried to collect herself "what do you do in here?" Getting on the mat Zero began to demonstrate her capabilities as Tricia watched in amazement.

"What do you think?" as she steps off the mat.

"I will admit you are an impressive being, but what if you did this?" as she demonstrates a few moves Zero watched and replicated the moves with precise precision. "You're a quick learner I don't recall anything else from the Legion that was as quick as you, save oh Luce but one thing you have over him is that you have the moves to go with it."

Taking off the helmet she gave her a huge smile "It is weird things seem to come naturally to me. Granted if it wasn't for Lucifer I would have never became what I am now actually if anyone else had came across me I would probably be dead."

Placing her hand on her shoulder she sympathized with her comment "To be honest the same goes for me. He was working on trying to figure out how humans work when he came across my body had it not been for him I to would be dead."

Realizing their shared affection they embraced one more time, Zero enjoying her new friend decided to give her the grand tour of the facility as they moved through station she explained how everything worked in detail and Tricia tried to understand as she went along.


	5. Chapter 5

-Chapter 4-

Life at the station had changed with the resurrection of Tricia. Zero had become even happier with a friend in the facility leaving her less likely to meddle in Lucifer's affairs which he appreciated thus allowing him to get more work done.

Looking up he heard the elevator stop as he began to panic dropping his work he rushed to the door as to cut off whoever was coming to see him. Just before the door opened he was able to get to the entrance. "Good day Tricia how may I be of service?"

Trying to peek over his shoulder she gave him a sly smile "…and what are you doing down here."

Turning around and then returning right back "Nothing I'm simply working on a project of mine."

"Oh it's nothing then you wouldn't mind if I took a look?" as she quickly scoots pass him he tried to object to no avail. Entering the room she makes her way to the center as she marveled at what she saw "…A ship?"

"Yes" ruining his surprise "…I had originally took her to a remote storage station but running sublight speeds made the trip extremely long, since I knew the two of you would probably cause my circuits to overload on such a long trip…" pointing to a portion of the ship "…and fortunately I took them when I found them I went ahead and installed these FTL drives to make the trip faster." Turning his attention back to her he noticed a huge smile on her face.

"You mean we are going to leave here?"

"I assume if it was possible… I would take you home."

A tear started to form in her eye as she quickly wiped it away with her hand "…Thank…" she begins to cry heavily.

"I will warn you though I have no idea what the state of the Colonies are in. I can only imagine that we should be prepared for the worst is all I'm saying."

Shaking her head "…but what about zero?"

"I plan to take her back to the Legion. I believe she is ready to be presented to the Imperious Leader."

Not really knowing what to say to that she simply smiled and proceeded back to the elevator. Before entering she looked back to him "I hope she is more to you than a weapon?" not waiting for the response she got on as the doors closed.

Standing there he thought about what she said, not really knowing what she meant he shrugged his shoulders as he returned to his work.

As she stepped off the elevator she was quickly knocked down to the ground as one of the centurions ran past her, with Zero in the background yelling.

"Get back here that is not how you play!"

Tricia watching on the ground as Zero ran past her "Oh hi Tricia…" turning her attention back at the machine "…get back here with that ball!"

Simply smiling she picks herself off the ground as she entered the room she realized that Zero had gone to great lengths to altering the room to look like a Pyramid field, and apparently trying to teach the centurions on how to play as well. Finding a place to sit she sat back watching as the other centurions practice waiting for their fearless coach to return.

Sitting there her mind continued to wander on what Lucifer told her, as excited as she was to hear the news she didn't like the idea of Zero returning to the Legion. Through their exploits she had learned a great deal about her and her capabilities and the idea of an army of her scared her.

Getting pulled out of her thoughts she hears her calling her "Tricia, Tricia hey can you hear me?"

Shaking her head she looks over to her "Yes, sorry my mind was wondering."

"Well come over here and help me explain to these bone heads the concept of Pyramid."

Smiling she gets out of the chair and heads over thinking this should be interesting centurions playing Pyramid she shakes her head again as she got closer.

"Well since someone decided to spoil my surprise let me introduce to you the zero, one, zero, zero, zero." Holding his hand out Zero begins to break out in laughter.

Tricia not understanding why Zero's reacted to the name in such a way she turns to her "What's so funny?"

Catching her breath she begins to fan her face "oh man, Luce that was a good one…" continuing to fan her face some more "Sorry…" still trying to catch her breath she places her hand on Tricia's shoulder "sorry… I really can't explain in your words but basically it's about a centurion and a Daggot… where did you hear that Luce?"

"I found it in the data stream and with your sense of humor I figured it would be appropriate."

Holding her sides she holds up her thumb trying to get back on topic her sides still hurting "So when do we take her out?"

Tricia turns to him as well "yeah so when do we take her out?"

"Well it is entirely up to the two of you. I have few things I need to load but I can be ready in forty three minutes."

Smirking at his response "Do you mind if I take her out for a test drive?" Tricia eager to get behind the wheel again having last time captained a ship a really long time ago she loved to be out among the stars.

Zero putting her hands together "oh yes can we?" just as eager.

"As you please take her out as long as you like. I will be in my Laboratory if you need me." Bowing he simply floated past the two girls ushering them aboard.

Tricia surprised at the trust he had bestowed to her. She wasn't sure if it was possible that he would be capable of such compassion reaching over she gives him a kiss on his cheek grabbing Zero's hand they quickly bolted onboard.

The ship launches out of the hanger as Tricia feels the vibration in the stick she looks around realizing how much more she appreciated that he had found the FTL drives it could be few years before they reached the outside of the Colonies using just sublight engines in a ship this size.

Turning around she could see the smile on Zero's face as she whipped the ship through the cold vacuum of space "Are you having fun."

With a nod of her head "I always wanted to be out here."

"Honey you just hit the cusp of it wait till we are on our way the sights we will see will blow your mind" seeing her smile bigger made her feel better "Hey I wanted to talk to you about something?"

Her attention focusing on Tricia she placed her hands onto her lap "Sure what about?"

"Talking to Lucifer he said that his plan includes taking me to my home and you to the Legion."

"Well after we visit your home aren't you coming with us?"

"I don't think that's his plan, no."

"What do you want to do?"

Taking a deep breath "I don't know… to be honest I don't want the Legion to get their hands on you."

Shrugging her shoulders "Why?"

"I'm afraid that they might make you into some kind of a weapon, and I believe you are so much more than that."

Shaking her head "I will say this I don't think they can, but I can see your fears."

Tricia started to turn the ship around heading back to the station "Well let's see what happens. Who knows maybe we will get back and only one side remains?" Both of them smiled as they thought about it. Tricia sat back taking in the ship it felt good to be behind the console again, as it landed they feel a slight bump Tricia smiles back at her one more time "Perfect landing every time." Taking off their safety belts they both exit the ship, Tricia took her time to try and explain how the ship worked and then walked her through the procedures of a pre and post flight prep and the importance of them.


	6. Chapter 6

-Chapter 5-

Looking around she took in the sight of the hanger one last time, this place was her only home and now she was leaving it and deep down inside of her she knew she would never see it again. Walking up behind her Tricia grabs her hand and with a gentle tug she whispers into her ear "Are you ok?"

As if in a trance she shakes her head "What… oh yeah I'm fine." Picking up her bag she begins to load it into the ship. Finding her spot she stores her gear returning to the storage area she checks the centurions insuring that they were secured as well.

Tricia enters the cockpit to find Lucifer already conducting the preflight procedures "Are we about ready."

Turning to her he gives her a nod "We will be ready in four minutes thirty two seconds…" checking a few gauges Tricia works her way to her seat in the middle of his operation he turns back to her "Before we depart I wanted to return something of yours."

Stepping up behind him she grabs the back of his seat "What's up Luce?"

Pointing to a slot by the door "If you open that door you will see it."

Opening the door she finds a painting as she pulls it out she quickly finds her seat strapping herself in. "This is the picture Daniel painted me… you kept it?"

"Yes, I knew how important it was to you and it was the only thing that I had of yours that I cherished." Turning his head "Zero are you situated for takeoff?"

From the back of the ship they hear a yell "Were good let's get going."

Returning his attention back to Tricia "I tried to retain more of your personal belongings but John wouldn't allow it."

Shaking her head "that's fine… this is all I needed."

The ship begins to shake as it lifts up and starts to move forward, Tricia always loved this part. To her the journey was better than the destination well usually this time however she was going home and that in itself would be everything. Hugging her picture she did hope the spot Daniel had drawn for her only using her words but exactly as she remembered it was still there she missed her home and now she would hopefully be there again soon. Looking out the window she marveled at the sight knowing that they were traveling at high speeds yet the stars never moved was such a surreal feeling.

Turning to her Lucifer announces "Well let's hope this work?"

A little disconcerted by what he just said she turns her attention to him spooling the FTL drives he then quickly turns to the coordinate panel and inserting the numbers she took a deep breath knowing that they would take them to the out marker of the Colonies she leans toward him "Are you sure those numbers are right?"

Not even turning he just responded "I've calculated all factors they are correct."

Frowning at his response "Well I hope no new comets have sprouted since you've been there last." Sticking her tongue at him, she sometimes hated talking to him with his superior intellect it was rare for her to input something without him correcting her reverting to childish antics was the only thing that gave her any solace when he was too sure of himself.

"The likelihood that a rogue comet or even a phantom sun appearing at the location we are going are astronomically…" turning around he sees that she is sticking her tongue at him "…I see" adjusting his position in the seat he returns his view back to in front of him, in the time that he had with her he had been able decipher certain expression realizing her need to participate he says with a sigh "my apologies, yes Tricia I hope you are right would you like to check my coordinates to make sure that I have calculated them correct." Picking up his pad he hands it back to her.

Changing her expression to an over enthusiastic smile "I don't know Luce let me check them just in case." Taking the pad she begins to analyze the numbers checking her own math.

Lucifer just sat there patiently waiting wanting to take a peek at her calculations he knew that her math sometimes had flaws in them, but for the most part she was relatively good at it. When all of the sudden a little voice came from the rear "Hey are we there yet?"

Turning his attention to her "No, just verifying the coordinates before we depart."

"Are you letting her check your math…again?"

Tricia simply smiled handing back the pad "It looks good to me…" turning her head "Were leaving just keep your trap shut why don't you." Hearing the laughter in the back Lucifer returned to his duties, activating the drive they felt the ship begin to stretch and in an instance they were gone.

Feeling the ship jump Zero realizes she is no longer onboard, disoriented she looks around the room not recognizing where she is at she does somehow remember it. Getting up she begins to walk around picking up objects she looks at them as if she had seen them before but not knowing from where. The room is dark but with enough light that she can see the outline of specific object.

As she approaches a table she sees something under a sheet as it moves she steps back not sure what it could be she moves to the other side of the room. Hearing voices in the background she tries but cannot specifically hear what they are saying as they seemed to get louder she puts her hands to her ears turning around wondering where they were coming from she starts to feel fear. Scooting back to the corner of the room she crawls into a ball when all of the sudden the voices stop, getting up she continues on this little journey not sure what was going on she finally sees a person sitting in a chair. Walking closer again she doesn't recognize the man but for some reason she knows him, he appears to be short and older with dark but gray hair and wrinkles in his skin.

Stepping up to him she whispers as if afraid to talk to him "Who… who are you?" the man says nothing as he just sits there with his eyes closed. Continuing forward she tries again "Hello… sir… who are you?"

A few feet from him she finally stops as she leans towards him his eyes quickly open "Zero…"

Jumping back she feels the flash of light again in an instance she is back in her seat onboard their ship, gasping for air she fans herself confused on what just happened she quickly undoes her restraints and proceeds to the cockpit. Reaching the room she finds Tricia standing there, quickly as if she was a lost child Zero runs into her arms.

Not really sure what was going Tricia embraces the young girl running her hand through her hair "What's wrong?"

Zero looked up with tears in her eyes "I don't know… when we jumped something happened…"

Peaking his interest Lucifer quickly engages the autopilot and diverts his full attention to her "Did you go somewhere?"

Tricia giving him a quizzical look "Of course she didn't go anywhere she is right here."

Shaking her head she lightly pushes away from her walking towards him "How do you know that?"

Taking a moment to gather his thoughts "I had my suspicions… I wasn't sure but your program was different I was positive you could handle it."

With an angry expression on her face "You had your suspicions… you knew something might happen to her?"

Bringing his attention to Tricia he decided if he was going to keep this conversation under control he thought it better to approach her on the matter "Allow me to explain… when we originally created the hybrids they were cognate beings fully capable of one on one conversations. We originally started with a male model which was working fine until he jumped for the first time… his programming became unstable but he was still able to hold conversations at times but still spattered random gibberish. We then proceeded to create a female model believing that their brain capacity would be able to handle the rigorous conditions that the male model failed to be able to do. What my colleagues and I concluded was that by jumping their minds entered a world that had no relative control of space and time thus seeing the universe in all of its wonders. The only problem was we believed they couldn't handle it and thus they lost part of the personality that they had, Zero is different because her physical mind is a Hybrid but the contents inside I believe belong to an Il-series, and with that her language base was far more superior and more adapt to be able to explain that verse allowing her to retain her mind."

Tricia slaps him "How dare you risk your presumptions on this poor girl!" grabbing on to her again "You could have destroyed her."

"A possibility yes, but I felt that the chances of that happening were minimal at best." The girls quickly turned and left the cockpit leaving him to stand there by himself. Thinking to himself out loud "…and here I thought I was beginning to understand them" shrugging his shoulders he returns to the controls hoping that they would calm down so that he could get some insight on what she saw.


	7. Chapter 7

-Chapter 6-

Not having the opportunity to discuss what she saw he felt compelled to respect their wishes on not jumping any further. Fortunately he had calculated that possibility and placed them at a relatively closer position then he would have liked, but allowing them to precede at sublight speed it would only be eighteen to twenty hours before they arrived at Tauron. Curious since they had entered Colonial space he had yet to hear any comm chatter from the military or even the Cylons finding it bothersome he continued on until he noticed something in his viewer. Turning the ship and altering the course to intercept he began to understand why, activating the comm switch "Tricia… Zero you might want to come up here."

Tricia sounded as she had calmed down but her voice was very solemn "We'll be there in a second."

Bringing the ship to a stop he activated the flood lights to get a better look seeing the image he sat back letting out a sigh "Oh my…" hearing their footsteps he turns his head "I now know why there hasn't been any communications."

Walking through the doorway Tricia looks at him "Why…" as her eyes drift past him she sees something floating outside the ship. Moving past him she stares outside the window "Oh my words… is that a Battlestar?" from their vantage point they could see half of the ship floating slowly spinning out of control "What happened?"

"Unsure, but do to the damage it can be determined that they didn't stand a chance. Fortunately they were nowhere near a planet when this happened the gravity would have either brought it down or placed it in its orbit causing a hazard when trying to enter the atmosphere."

Zero takes a peek "Wow, even considering the damage the ship doesn't seem to be in to bad of condition."

"Nor would it… one of the many fascinating things of space is that it being a vacuum there are no elements that will alter the state or condition of the wreckage… I wouldn't be surprised if we went aboard and still found bodies still floating around inside."

With a smile "Can we?"

Tricia turned her head "No… let's just keeping pushing on we should be near Tauron hopefully we can get some better answers there."

Zero noticing that she was upset decided that it would be better not to push the subject simply shrugged it off "How much longer till we get there."

Turning to his console he looks at his display "at our current position fourteen hours twelve minutes" returning to his seat activating the engines the ship began to move again.

"I think I'm going to lie down for awhile I don't think I'm feeling too good."

"Get some rest I will send Zero down if there are any new developments" placing his on hers. Giving him a slight smile she nodded her head as she left the room. Turning back to Zero he saw this as an opportunity to discuss her incident but decided he would wait to see if she would initiate it.

Staring out into space the rest of the trip was to be uneventful, passing by debris occasionally she would watch as she wondered. Since Tricia had come into their life, she thought she began to understand how the human side of her worked, having felt emotions she didn't understand she had helped her better understand them but as she looked out the window she felt nothing for the wreckage that she saw. On the other hand Tricia seemed more and more depressed the closer they got to her home planet of Tauron.

Looking over to Lucifer as he flew the ship she couldn't help think what else he was hiding from her, she believed that he had complete confidence in her but after the last incident she wasn't sure anymore. Not even considering her life he thrust her into a position that could possibly have jeopardized it, and thought nothing of it when Tricia confronted him with it.

Thinking back to the place she was at she concentrated on the room and the man that sat there. He appeared familiar as if she remembers him from a dream, but the dream was too far gone and she had forgotten so much of it that putting the pieces back together seemed difficult. Everything there was familiar but she didn't know how from items on the table to objects on the shelves something told her they were important. Then there was the revelation of what Lucifer had told her how the Hybrid were once normal but once they had gone faster than light they had lost all of their humanity and became distant to the universe.

Shaking her head Lucifer turns to her "Is everything ok?"

Looking at him as if she really didn't believe his sincerity, she shrugs her shoulders "I just got a cold chill" wrapping her arms around her as if trying to get warm.

Checking out the console he returned his eyes on her "the cabin has remained at the same temperature since we left… are you sure you are not coming down with the same thing that happened to Tricia?"

Scolding him "I said I was fine!" turning her face away from him she really didn't like being mad at him he had done so much for her how could she be so ungrateful she thought.

"Very well" turning back he continued to concentrate on his flying.

Finally getting up she wrapped her arms around him "I'm sorry Luce… I really am but the fact that you risked my life and didn't bother to tell me bothered me."

"I have made a mental note in the event I'm required to place you in harm's way… that I will notify you of the possibility as soon as possible" not responding to her hug he continued his operations.

Letting him go she returned to her seat "So where did I go?"

Happy that she finally decided to discuss the incident he turned his chair to dedicate his full attention to her "Really I do not know, the other Hybrid the male one said that it was a place somewhere familiar to him but couldn't remember exactly where he knew it from."

"Yes, that's exactly what happened to me. Did you ever find out where it was?"

Shaking his head "from what I know the place doesn't really exist to him it was his mind creating an atmosphere to help him cope with the trauma." Hesitating to say anymore he decided to be honest with her "sitting with him after he had completely lost his sense of reality, he told me there was a woman there again a person that he knew but not from where. She was the key the door to this world but he said he wasn't meant to go through the door only one could enter and see the verse."

Hesitating she voiced her opinion "do you believe I'm the one he spoke of?"

Fixing his posture "How could he think you were the one, you did not exist when he mentioned this… preposterous."

Smirking at him "No, hear me out some of the books you had me read from the Colonies talked about people being able predict the future…"

"…Prophecies" Tricia had entered the room without them realizing surprising them as she completed Zero's sentence.

"Yes prophecies?"

"My child the ability to predict the future is nothing more than educated guesses or the ability to alter the words to make you believe that it had been predicted. Science is the key to figuring this out, mysticism or even the wild antics of a mad man are not productive sources to helping us find the truth."

Wanting to argue the possibility that he was wrong Tricia happened to notice the view as she pushed passed Lucifer to get a better look tears began to form in her eyes "Where here" is all she said.

As they all looked out the view port they could see the dark side of the planet with an outer shell of what appeared to be broken ships caught in its gravity field making it look like a dirty cloud surrounding the planet. Though as bothering as it was that was not made Tricia upset moving closer she looked at the planet she remembered the first time she left looking back she saw thousands of lights dotting the surface making a wild design from outer space, but now when she looked nothing was there it was all black as if there was no life left on the planet.


	8. Chapter 8

-Chapter 7-

Making there way through the debris field they hovered over the scorched planet seeing visible divots in the ground they knew it could only be the result of multiple nuclear bombs that could have caused them. Knowing the delicate state of Tricia's demeanor the others did not dare say a word while she simply cried during the whole decent. Taking in the sight nothing seemed to move on the ground as they continued flying over looking for anything that could help explain the events that had unfolded there.

Seeing a landmark Tricia finally raises her hand pointing at a building that still stood "over there."

Zero quickly glances to the spot "what do you see?"

Shaking her head "Can you please just land near that building?"

Without hesitation Lucifer changed their course turning directly towards the building. Noticing a parking lot he maneuvers the ship and lands it. Holding up his hand halting the rest of the party "I understand this is a troubling situation, but we do need to take precautions…" getting out of his chair he glides over to one of the cabinets pulling out a case. "Without even testing the air I'm sure there are high levels of radiation, so in that case you will need this medicine so as that you will not come to harm."

Looking at the medication Zero looks at him real quick "What about the centurions? Didn't you say that their brains are biological?"

"True but there shielding will protect them from any harm… you probably should get your suit on it will guarantee your safety."

"What about Tricia?"

"She has nothing to worry about I installed the downloading system in the ship if anything happens to her she will be downloaded into the system… finding a resurrection station though might prove to be difficult but in that case I can always return to the outpost and bring her back there."

Still not in the best of moods Tricia tries to smile "Your all heart Luce."

Unlocking the straps the centurions came online standing up they take a defensive stance not recognizing their surroundings. Zero walks up behind them "Come on boys your with me." Leading them out of the ship they begin to scan the area Lucifer and Tricia followed as they continued to the building that she had pointed out.

Reaching the building they continued on Tricia set on a path that she would only know walked what seemed like hours. Finally arriving to a hillside she walked to a specific tree sitting down she looked at the horizon breaking out into sobs she rest her head into her hands. Zero ran up to her comforting her friend as she cocooned her into her arms letting her get out the emotions that had built up to this point.

Lucifer moved over to the position and looked in the same directions that she had, standing there it came to him "I will admit Daniel was good was he not?"

Looking up her mask hid the frown she gave him thinking how insensitive he was "What about Daniel?"

"The painting…" is all he said as continued to stare at the horizon.

Shaking her head she finally let go of Tricia getting up she stood next to him to see what he was seeing "what about the painting?"

"He truly was an artist" Tricia finally lifting her head wiping the tears out of her eyes.

"Indeed he was."

Zero simply threw up her arms "Alright… can someone please explain to me what you are talking about?"

Getting up she grabs his arm hugging it she rest her head on his shoulder "I'm sorry Zero… a long time ago a friend of ours took my words out of the air and painted it on a canvas. Always reminding me of my home I thought I would never see this sight again, and I also thought that Luce would never truly appreciate how accurate the picture was."

"…and now I see it."

Zero still confused decided that she would give them there moment, looking around she decided to check the perimeter since for her there was nothing here. Leaving the centurions she decided to take this walk on her own finding different objects to inspect, taking her pick she would sift through them seeing if there was anything worth keeping. Unlike space though she was learning that an atmosphere is not as kind to wreckage, as many things she found would prove to be worthless tossing them to the side she continued her scavenger hunt.

Picking up a signal she stopped in her tracks beginning to try to pinpoint the exact location her sensors go haywire as if many objects started to move towards her. Quickly she retraced her tracks finding the tree she saw her companions as they were walking down the hill. Her fast pace began to turn into a run when the multiple signals began to get closer, catching up to the rest of them "I don't think we are alone guys?" signaling the centurions they then surrounded them taking up defensive perimeter around the three of them. Zero activates her guns as they extend out of her arms holding them out she began to turn in a circular motion waiting to see which target would come out first.

Watching a bush move she turned her arms to point in that direction when a silver centurion steps out of the grass she holds her arms up "Hold Fire!" she said not wanting her guard to take out the possible friendly. More centurions began to encircle them as the boys picked their target they waited for the command to fire like good soldiers.

Lucifer just watched looking at Tricia "…Interesting" is all he said. Completely surrounded one of the silver centurions approached the group, stopping in front of Zero it turns and points in a direction. Zero looking back at Lucifer shrugged her shoulders, gliding up next to her he leans into her "I believe he would like us to go… that way."

"Of course he wants us to go that way… do we go?" frowning under her mask.

"If they were in active mode your decision would have been made for you, forcing you to destroy the threats. So I say yes let's see where this will take us."

Following the centurions they lead them to a building walking through the doors they all stare at their surroundings Tricia putting her hand to her lips finally realizes where she is "…this used to be a hospital…"

All of the sudden they hear a voice from the upper levels "Yes… yes… a Hospital… yes my dear you are right…" seeing a shadow in the upper level they realize that he was the one talking to them.

"Who are you?" Tricia said hoping to get a better look at the man.

"Who… who am I… no that is not the question… the question is who are…" stopping in mid sentences he moves closer "An Il-series… really I haven't seen your likes in a long… long… time."

Moving into the light they see an older black man with a long scruffy beard. Coming down to the lower levels he walks in closer to Lucifer "So the rumors are true… true they say a ship… a ship landed, but no I didn't believe them… no… no… ships have not flown around here in a long time…"

Studying him closer Tricia finally recognizes him "You're a Simon?"

He turns to her fast "And you are a six… are you not?" glancing over her body "…but how can this be… a six… but a six that is young… resurrection is gone, many didn't believe it but I told them that they couldn't die anymore… but no they didn't listen… many died when resurrection died…" giggling at the thought "…but then we were stranded… yes… we were stranded when the Hybrids heard the screams of their sisters… and they jumped…"

Lucifer diverted his attention to the last statement "When did they jump?"

Simon looked over to him "The Il wants to know when they jumped… they jumped a long time ago… maybe… just maybe… thirty or so years… yes possibly thirty…"

Turning to his friends "The Colony was destroyed just over twenty eight years ago I'm theorizing that when that ship was destroyed the Hybrids felt it and ran."

"Leaving everyone that was still on the colonies to fend for themselves" Tricia trying to help figure out the mystery.

"Yes… yes… we were left alone…"

Fighting her urges she finally couldn't bare it any longer "What happened here, why are the Cylons here?"

"You mean… why did we originally come… yes I think that is your real question…" moving over. Zero had begun to pick up his interest "You don't remember I can see it… I know… you didn't see the genocide… no… it was glorious we killed everyone… well except a few did survive… and now they are mine…" Upon hearing the news she turned resting her head in Lucifer's shoulder.

"What do you mean that they are yours?" Lucifer curious what he meant.

"The ones that survived… ah yes… let me show you…" ushering them to the back of the room they open a door and a strong horrible smell emanates from within as they enter they find hundreds if not more people hooked to machines most of them appeared dead but the machines kept them alive not trying to imagine the horrors that they were going through Tricia could only close her eyes as she listened to the sounds that they made.


	9. Chapter 9

-Chapter 8-

Touring the facility Simon was eager to show Lucifer all of his accomplishments, row after row bodies lined up hooked to the machines they somehow continued to resuscitate them as they endured the hardship that they would call living. Looking at one of the bodies he realized that anything that would be called life was sucked out of them a long time ago having messed with the human body and with that familiarity he knew there was no bringing them back they were in all sense dead just their bodies continued to live.

Proceeding down the causeway Simon turned to him with a hunger in his eyes "So tell me… how you did it… yes… how you did it… I want to know… was Kona in stasis… had to be… there is no other way resurrection is gone… you must have kept her in stasis… right?"

"Kona… oh you mean Tricia no I still had the capabilities to restore the resurrection program my…" hesitating he decided to not go into detail regarding Zero something about the Simon reeked danger "…my prototype was the one though who brought her back online."

"How… resurrection is dead…" grimacing he moved in closer as if trying to pluck it out of his mouth.

"I still have resurrection technology, when I was exiled to the station on the outer rim I had transferred all of my files keeping all of my work."

"Exiled… you are him… the exiled one… it makes sense give me the knowledge… so that I can rebuild the Cylons…"

Trying to change the subject he wasn't quite ready to give up the knowledge, even though he was one of them it would seem that his programming had gone a new route "You said since the Hybrids left there were no ships that flew? Flying over the planet we saw many locations that were not decimated by the attack were there no ships capable of flight?"

"Yes most ships that had long range were taken… trying to find the Hybrids they did… but the other ships the shorter ships have been cannibalized… Yes… parts we needed… parts we got."

Turning to him his broken sentences were becoming taxing "How long has it been since you have seen anyone?"

"Since they left… yes… since they left…"

Shaking his head moving on with the so called tour "I need to ask what you were trying to accomplish here?"

"Propagation was God's command… but we couldn't… it became more important when resurrection died… but the babies died… they wouldn't take…"

Reevaluating the room it didn't occur to him that there were only woman in there "This is a baby factory… how interesting" becoming worried with the rest of his party being female or female design and how unstable this Simon seemed to be at what length would he go to incorporate them into his program.

Entering the ship Zero stood by as Tricia entered to ensure that the centurions were in position. Keeping her hands on her face that image of the room continued to haunt her, noticing that the Simon seemed unstable it wasn't until they were there that she realized the extent of his mentality. Pacing back and forth she wished Lucifer would return, her home had become a Hell and it was time to leave. Continuing to fidget around Zero startles her not noticing she had come aboard. "Frack…"

Zero startled by her reaction "Whoa… Tricia it just me."

Shaking her head "I'm sorry… this place is really freaking me out."

"I don't blame you to be honest I'm bothered at what I saw… it seemed cruel what he was doing."

"Abomination that is the word I would use." Watching Zero as she began to start taking her helmet off quickly Tricia grabs her hand. "No, wait?" looking around making sure no one was around "I don't think that is a good idea?"

"What, why?" not really understanding her logic.

"Because, you are designed after the Hybrids… What do you think he would do if he saw you?"

"Never really thought of it you think he would try to plug me into a ship?"

"No I think it would be worse than that."

"Fine… but as comfortable as this equipment is I honestly do not like wearing it for an extended amount of time."

Tricia frantic still gave her best smile "It will make my mind easier if I know that you are protected, plus make me feel safer."

Shrugging her shoulders she heads for the exit "well why don't you begin the flight prep, and I will go outside and wait for Luce to return?" Nodding as she watched her leave she heads up to the cockpit to do exactly that.

"So tell me… your prototype… what is it?" Simon still fishing for information as they continued down a hallway.

"I'm not sure if you realize I was the one who originally designed the centurion model, and with my exile I have been able to upgrade the design especially with the amount of time I have had." Shrugging his shoulders "She is though a one of kind design and something that I consider irreplaceable."

"Really… so the upgrades cannot be incorporated into my centurions?" watching his eyes noticing that they began to wander "You called it a she… why…?"

Not realizing that he had made a miscalculation in his word he hesitated on the response "Did I…? my apologies working with Tricia she is the one that continues to insist on calling it a female is all." Simon was hard to read giving information he still seemed to have his own agenda and wasn't sharing it.

"Tricia… do you mind if I borrow her…?"

"No, her assistance has been most crucial to my experiments I cannot or will not allow her to be used by you."

"That is too… bad…" without notice he flicks his hand and four centurions approached surrounding them "…but as you can see… I insist that I be given access to her and since… you won't let me… I will just have to take it instead…" motioning them to take him away "Don't worry your use to the Legion is not finished… I'm sure I can find places to put your parts… in my machines" with a smile on his face he watches as Lucifer is escorted out of his sight. One centurion stayed behind waiting for orders it patiently stood there as Simon watched "Get the Six, and spare her friends… unless of course they are more of a nuisance… than there worth." The centurion gives him a slight bow and heads off in the other direction.

Still fidgeting around in the cockpit Tricia impatiently waits for friend to return, when all of the sudden an explosion rocks the ship. Quickly running down to the loading dock she hears the sound of gunfire as it ricochets against the haul, looking around frantically it comes to her attention that there are no weapons on board. Everything that they have is mounted on the centurion or on Zero's armor, as she peeks out the window she can only watch as her only protection fights outside.

With both gun mounts out she fires down range "Frack…!" frustrated that they were taken by surprise the centurions were able to take out one of her boys. The others however continued to operate at peak performance her worries were that they were still out gunned. "Their trying to flank us" pointing to the building "Do not let them get over there… concentrate your fire at the entrance last thing we need is them taking the high ground!"

Noticing their tactics she realized that they were trying to suppress them, and not kill them. Well she and the centurions seemed to be expendable but the ship and its content seemed to be there objective. Checking her ammo supply she began to formulate a plan, realizing that her caliber of round was larger she knew that she had the upper hand but her boys on the other hand were evenly matched they just had the numbers over them. "Boys…! Fallback get onboard the ship and cover the door…" one of the centurions just looked at her not understanding what she wanted. Shrugging her shoulders in frustration "They want the ship and Tricia in one piece… we are the only thing stopping them, the only problem is that they have more of them than we have us. Get on board create a funnel so that we can control their numbers evening out the fight!" the centurion pointed at her "Don't worry I'll be right back… just get your gold butt in there!" laying down suppressive fire the centurions quickly entered the ship, giving them a couple more minutes to ensure they were setup she quickly took cover behind a rock "Hope this is going to work?" as she prepared to counter their attack.


	10. Chapter 10

-Chapter 9-

Watching the centurions pile back into the ship wondering what they were doing, she only could watch as they began to stack crates setting up a defensive barricade to help protect them from incoming fire. One of the centurions walking up to her simply scoops her up into its arm and carriers her over to the furthest position, placing her down it then took up its position to protect her.

"So you're going to be my bodyguard?" knowing that he wouldn't respond she sat back wondering what Zero was up too. Hearing mechanical steps getting closer the boys began firing taking out each centurion that stepped through the doorway. Covering her ears she began looking for anything around her she could use to help.

Watching the centurions engage it was impressive to see their strategy, knowing that Zero had practiced and trained with them she was sure much of her strategies must have rubbed off on them. Her bodyguard would stand firing just with one arm as he continued to decimate its opponents it wasn't until she heard the click that she realized it was conserving ammo. Scanning the room she saw the crate that contained the extra ammo lying complete on the ground she began to crawl, her guardian didn't try to stop her as she pulled it back to their position.

"Give me your arm!" beginning to get the ammo ready to feed into its compartment the centurion spins its body so that she can easily place the rounds in. Once completed it stands up and starts to push forward moving to one of the other positions, marveling at their movements once it was setup the one there began to egress back to her so that she could do the same for it. Thinking to herself as long as the ammo held up these boys wouldn't let anything happen to her giving her an ounce of hope she began to smile.

Standing in his cell he looked around the room trying to find a way to get himself out of this mess, the centurion standing guard kept constant notice of any movement he made. Receptors on high he could hear the ongoing battle that was taking place some distance away, thinking to himself as long as he heard the sound it would mean that his friends were still safe but he feared how long they would they last.

Looking at the centurion he noticed minor alterations to his original design, some of them seemed good others seemed poorly placed. Moving up towards him he began inspecting closer but the centurion started to step away. "There is no need to be shy. In a way I'm your maker."

The centurion hesitating finally stopped moving, upon closer inspection he found the spot he was looking for on the backside of its head with his finger he lightly presses on it opening a hidden port. Reaching into his robe he pulls out a connector placing it inside the slot he begins accessing its memory.

"Very curious" he says out loud remembering when he designed them placing a backdoor for him to be able to access their programming in the case that they had been tampered with. Taking control of the centurion he reboots its memory and reestablishes its main directives, unfortunately it was not able to transmit the information to the other units but if it docked it could transfer the information into the recharge center so when the others returned to charge they would then receive the upgrade.

"Centurion report to recharge station upload information" watching the centurion bow it then departed the room, leaving him alone in the room. He would have liked to have it with him but thinking this would be a better strategy he decided it would give them a better chance.

Working his way down the hallway he could hear the gunfire as if it was getting closer, ducking into a room he stands against the wall listening as a squad of centurions marched by. They continued on down the hall when begins to move he decided to take a quick scan of the room to realize that he was in Simons private study, looking over the work on his table finding random thoughts on paper it would appear that he had lost all sense of reality as if he planned on creating an empire of his own his plan was to annihilate everything and everyone. The eradication plan of his didn't only consist of humans but the other models as well finding documents that stated that over a thousand model stayed behind while the rest searched for the Hybrids the ones that stayed eventually fell to his experimentation as he began testing on them to solve the problem of how to repopulate the ranks that would eventually follow his rule. Hearing more footsteps he realized it was time to go, opening the door he sees that no one was there he quickly floated across the floor trying to make his way back to the main room.

With her back against her cover she watched as the centurions began to work their way to the entrance of the ship. Keeping low she maneuvered herself around the centurions that were trying to assault looking for the best spot for her counter attack. Coming across one that she had hit as it laid on the ground out of this fight, she took this opportunity to better her chance of success. Dismantling her weapon on her left forearm she pulled the ammo consolidating it into her other arm, and then turning her attention to the dead centurion she removed his weapon connecting it to her unarmed arm also restocking its ammunition. Hating that she had to lower one of the calibers she concluded that she wouldn't have enough ammo to complete her task and looking back at the ship she wouldn't be able rearm anytime soon.

Just like she predicted the centurions began to funnel into the ship controlling their numbers her boys were able hold their own, happy that the training she had conducted was beginning to payoff she noticed a high point that possibly would give her the advantage. Working her way there she reevaluates seeing if there were any new updates to the fight, the boys continued to hold the ship down but upon closer inspection their opponent's number seemed to be increasing as more backup approached.

The plan needed to be changed with reinforcements on their way it would be suicide for her to engage from this location they would eventually overrun her position. Looking around she scans to look for anything that could help her, but everything she could see was either extremely old or useless. Contemplating her options the idea formulates standing up she begins engaging the reinforcements as she retreats back, as she predicted they turn their attention towards her and begin following. Taking cover again she scopes out her next location once spotted she begins her egress back as she continued to pull the forces away from the ship. Her speed and suppressive fire was enough so that they couldn't take her flanks as she approaches the building she kicks the door down running inside still returning fire the centurions followed.

The centurions being cautious slowly entered the building, every so often she would get up firing in their direction to draw them in. Hoping enough of them had entered the building she runs to one of the support structures pulling her left gun off and activating the sequence for it to overload setting it against the pillar she props it to do the most damage. As she begins running to the rear of the building the centurions begin concentrating all their fire in her directions, hoping for that response their shots began tearing through the walls. With her momentum she flings her body into the air crashing through the window at the same time there is an explosion. The support structure begins to buckle bringing the entire building onto the centurions still inside, getting up she sees that there are still several units that are working their way to her position. A little disoriented from the blast she scrambles and runs to find cover.

The boys continued their impressive defense of the ship as their shooting became less and less she could only assume that they were running out of troops outside, not knowing the fate of her friend she was worried that something bad might have happened to her. Hearing an explosion she could barely see a building toppling down hoping that Zero wasn't in there she yells over to one of the centurions "Send one of your units out there, locate and protect Zero at all cost."

The Centurion signals over to one of his units transmitting his silent language to his brother they watch as he gets up and makes for the door avoiding the other units it sprints in the direction of the explosion. Returning back to her duties she only hopes that everyone will be ok. Two more centurions enter the doorway as the boys take them out things become quite, her guardians holding ready wait but as she listens hearing gunfire it sounded though that it was moving away from their position. Deciding the best thing to do was to remain there she knew that Zero would be able to take care of herself she motions one of the units.

"Have one hold ready we need to start refortifying our position."

One of the centurion moves to a better vantage point while the other one begins moving boxes she gets up looking for more ammunition her hopes that everyone would get back soon so that they could get out of there.


	11. Chapter 11

-Chapter 10-

Finding another place to take cover she dives landing on her side as a rain of gunfire whizzes by her head. Checking her ammo realizing she had depleted most of it she scrambles around to find an alternate weapon to use, but with the continuing fire over her head it keeps her suppressed. Using her scanner she assess that there are no more than four units that are actively engaging her, taking a breath she steadies herself preparing for the worst. Spotting her next move she controls her mind mentally preparing herself to make the sprint, as she begins to relax she realizes that her suit is talking to her. Taking the time she watched as her eyes couldn't believe what they saw the zeros and ones had return gunfire still raining on her the suit begins to show her a course of action.

Shaking her head she whispers to herself "Easier said than done…" she picks up a rock tossing it to her left flank it hits along side of a building two of the centurions turn to engage, seeing her chance she burst out into a full sprint running towards the two that were still firing at her she dove in between the units as they continued to fire they catch themselves in a crossfire taking each other out. Returning to her feet she diverts her direction heading to the next unit rolling on the ground bringing her muzzle onto the chest plate of the next centurion she fires at close range watching its back explodes out. The zeros and the ones tell her to get up and take cover but as she looks she sees the final unit instead turning her weapon on him she pulls the trigger to learn that she is out of ammo.

Happy with the fortification Tricia quickly checks the damage by the door, at the same time taking a glance outside. "It would appear that Zero was successful at diverting the forces away from us." Not sure how much more help she could be returning to her spot looking through their inventory list hoping to see if there was anything that could help.

One of the centurions brings its arm up, watching the movement in her peripherals she puts her hands to her ears to block out the sound. Silence ensued and Tricia was curious at what was going on as she peeks over the barricade she sees Lucifer standing in the doorway.

With a huge sigh she stands up "Where the Frack have you been?"

"Sorry I was detained…" motioning to the centurions to lower their arms he waited for them to comply "…centurions standby reinforcements have arrived." All of the sudden other units began to enter the ship.

"What's going on?" with a concerned look on her face.

"Didn't you know?" simply standing there.

"Know what?"

"I'm the one who created their design. Reprogramming them only took me a few moments" moving into the ship "Where is Zero?"

Letting out another sigh her anxiety began to build "You didn't see her?" looking at one of the boys "Go find her?"

Stepping out of the way he watched as they ran off "No my dear I didn't…" inspecting the damage inside the storage room "My, my, my you have been busy haven't you…" looking at a particular box "Well it is a good thing you didn't die I wouldn't have been able to bring you back."

"So did you get that bastard?" turning her frustrations on the Simon.

"Of course not, if anything I'm more of a strategist I don't physically get involved. Why do you think I reprogrammed the centurions? Let's just say that he won't be a problem anytime soon granted I don't know if they have found him yet but it is only matter of time till they do."

Smiling at his remark she seemed a little more relieved "So are all of the centurions on our side?"

"Once they return for recharge they will be, but no not yet there are still a few that are working for him. I assumed you wouldn't mind but I had a few of the units destroy that facility."

Resting her hand on his shoulder as if a great weight had been lifted "Thank you."

Lying there frantic she watches as the centurion turns its weapons on her but before it fires it gets hit with a rain of bullets dropping it to the ground. Taking a deep breath she scrambles to get up when one of her boys steps up offering her a hand, nodding her head she takes it pulling herself up she then surveys the area.

"Thank you… that one was a little to close" at the same time she thought about the suit and what it had done. The suit saw the right course but her arrogance chose her own path almost getting herself killed, had it not been for the unit that is.

Checking one of the other units she begins to dismantle the weapon replacing the one on her left arm "Well shall we go get Luce." The centurion points to the facility checking his view she sees what it was identifying. Off on the right side of the building she could see a window that was reachable "Looks good." They began heading towards it watching their sides to make sure that they weren't walking into a trap.

Climbing through the window she helps the unit pulling him in, they then setup on the door. To her surprise there was no activity on that side of the building. Explosion all of the sudden began to rocket the building they begin to head towards the main hall, entering one of the rooms they come across centurions destroying the facility. Some of the machines explode causing the room to shake destroying the unit that worked to dismantle it.

Keeping a defensive stance they enter but the centurions ignore their presence confused they continue on. Clearing the building they find no trace of Lucifer or the Simon who started this whole situation, as she begins sifting through the files on a desk her centurion taps her shoulder turning she sees that he is pointing out the window, checking again what he was pointing at she sees the old man as he was hastily trying to make a getaway.

"Good eyes…" turning she looks at it again "…I mean good eye" smiling under her mask they head out the door on the hunt for the Simon.

Running through the water he loses his balance falling in, wiping his face off he tries to recover but the water current is too strong for his old bones. Moving slowly he makes it across grabbing onto a rock he lays there for a second catching his breath.

As tears began to form in his eye all he could think was how this wasn't fair, he had poured his heart and soul into this place. When so many of his kind wanted to give up he pushed on, their blood their sacrifices would be in vain is all he could think. Looking back he watched as the building caught on fire explosion after explosion the facility slowly became rubble. Pulling himself up he began moving again, that blasted exile machine why he had to come here. If it was the last thing he did he swore he would get his revenge on those who would try and stop him.

Grabbing onto a tree he looks out seeing a barn he remembers a long time ago he placed a Raptor there in the offset chance something went wrong never thinking that he would have to use it he dreaded the idea that he had no other choice now.

Hustling his pace a smile grew on his face as he got closer, with only a few more steps he would be out of there. Suddenly a sharp pain starting in the middle of his back knocks him on the ground, the pain intense he still reaches as he tries to pull himself forward. Using his hand he feels his back as he feels a moist warm liquid he brings his hand were he can see it, covered in blood he starts to laugh but still in agony it doesn't last long.

Stepping up behind him she rolls him over "Sorry, you're not going anywhere."

His body shaking he looks up at the prototype centurion "You can't stop me…" as she takes off her helmet he looks into her eyes "…I'm sorry" is all he says. Seeing the Hybrid face he feels that the one God had returned as he reaches for her he continues "I'm so sorry…" he begins crying as his vision becomes dark he slowly begins to fade, knowing he will never wake again he whispers a prayer before his vision is completely gone and he feels a relief as his eyes shut his mind drifts away.

Returning to the ship still keeping a defensive stance they see Tricia as she is working on the damage the centurions had done to the outer haul. Giving a loud whistle she looks up dropping her equipment she runs to them, watching her approach she can see the huge smile on her face holding her arms out Tricia runs into them grabbing hold of her they embrace in a hug.

After a minute she finally lets go with a concerned look Zero looks around "I haven't been able to find Luce, and the other centurions are acting strange."

Still smiling "Oh he's fine…" Hitting the shoulder of the centurion that was with her "…after we sent him after you Luce finally showed up we also sent the other boys to, but they came back not able to find you. Anyway with the other centurions he apparently designed them and left a backdoor just in case something like this happened."

"I'm impressed, so what's the plan?"

"Luce is doing something…" pointing back at the ship "I'm fixing this mess" and then putting her hand to her head as if searching the horizon "…and the boys are looking for Simon."

"Well we can go ahead and call of that search, that problem has been taken care of."

Shaking her head "Good, then you can help me with the repairs." Laughing as they continued back to the ship, Zero was happy that at least this situation worked out but bothered that what the state this planet was in, what the rest were going to be like.


	12. Chapter 12

-Chapter 11-

Repairs complete Tricia stood looking at the ship the one advantage of being on a dead planet that once supported life there are plenty of materials to help restore things. Turning her attention to Zero she watched as she played with the centurions, laughing at the thought with the time they had spent there she had found a hardware store that had plenty of paint in stock. Taking the time she painted half of the centurions white and the other half black, next she taught them how to play pyramid which in all senses was pretty exhilarating. Seeing that they had plenty of gold Zero refused to paint anymore that color saying that it was only reserved for her boys, the other would have to do a lot more to earn that honor.

Looking off to the horizon she wondered what Lucifer was doing, he had taken the Raptor and a few of the units and flew off saying that he would be back as soon as he was completed. Still three days was long enough she had hoped nothing happened to him, not knowing where he was at it and no idea where to start looking it would take a long time searching this planet for him if something had happened.

Still it gave her a chance to explore walking through the decimated city she still marveled at all the accomplishment that the Colonies had achieved since she was gone, seeing familiar sites they had built them up to be something so much more beautiful. It sadden her though knowing with no one here to maintain them they would eventually fade away, she wished there was a way to care for them but even if she stayed she too would eventually die her work would be lost as well.

The best news was that she finally struck gold when she happened across an armory, not having a key the centurions made a good replacement for getting in. With a large selection of weapons she stuck to the basics grabbing a few rifles and handguns she wanted extras in the case that something happened to one of them, plus plenty of ammo and time on her hand she was able to get some target practice in, it felt weird when the centurions helped showing critical points on their chaises that would make her weapons more effective against them but appreciated the help. She had offered Zero to go with her but she was content with the weapons she had, of course she did like the explosives after her last experience she enjoyed the advantage of taking out large numbers versus a single shot that only took one at a time.

Listening to her yell at the centurions was kind of amusing she didn't understand the bond they all shared, when they worked with Lucifer or her they listened but always kept the relationship professional. Zero on the other hand seemed more like they were brother and sister constantly picking and playing childish games on each other, which she guessed wasn't far from the truth since they did share similar parts. Looking back out onto the horizon still no Lucifer shrugging her shoulders she steps back into the ship, somebody had to make dinner guess it was going to be her.

Landing he steps out looking back he motions for the centurions to begin packing and load the Raptor onto the ship. Happy with his results he works his way to the cockpit checking the guidance system he began prepping the ship, hearing the footsteps he sat back "My apologies I didn't intend to be gone as long as I was."

"Not like we have anywhere to be, plus it gave us a chance to get the ship ready" placing her arms around the robot she rest her head on the chair "Did you do what you wanted to?"

"Yes…" leaning forward he noticed the computer had completed his calculations.

"So you're not going to tell me what you were working on?" anxious to hear, she of course knew better he wasn't very forth coming with his projects.

"This planet even though there is large deposit of radioactive hot spots still has plenty of resources accessible to it. Building a centurion factory fifty seven kilometers from here they are going to process those resources and rebuild the army to include other things."

Not really sure if she is happy with the news "What you're going to convert this planet into a factory?"

"No, you miss understand. Part of the reason I did not build it here is because they will be preserving this location, eventually they will remove the debris but for the most part they will help this planet restore itself to its natural order. Of course if a building cannot be salvaged they will demolish it, and only a small portion will house the factories the rest will be terraformed hopefully speeding up the radiation removal this planet can be repopulated. Hopefully though if there are any survivors of humanity here they don't slow operations down, a hard command for the centurions to accept but I gave them explicit orders not to harm any humans to also include aiding them to help with full recovery."

Excited by the news she gives him another big hug "I don't know why, and really I don't care but just know that you made me a very happy person."

"We once had a conversation and unfortunately I took the memory file before we had it, but we shared an understanding and to me it was important that I ensured your happiness."

Her smile quivers as tears start forming in her eyes "I would have liked to remember that."

"Sorry for disturbing you guys just wanted to welcome you back Luce" they both look to see Zero standing there with a smile on her face leaning up against the door.

"No need to apologize, I'm glad you are here with my plans in effect we are ready to move on. Zero we won't be able to take all of the centurions with us I need you to select a dozen of them to come with us the rest I will have assignments for."

"Sounds good…" turning she begins to leave the cockpit "I think we will have a Pyramid game to determine who will come…" shaking her head she smiles at the idea.

Exiting the atmosphere the noise outside the ship comes to a stop as they enter the cold vacuum of space staring back Tricia sees the debris of ships crashing into each other turning ever so slowly into cosmic dust wondering if it will be possible to clean up that mess to. Turning her attention she looks at the void of space as she notices a ship that appeared to look star in shape, but before her eyes can focus it flashes and disappears. Tapping Lucifer's shoulder vigorously "Did you just see that?" impatiently she waits for his response.

"See what?" casually looking over he peers out the window were she was pointing.

"It was a ship? It almost looked like a Basestar but it jumped before I had a chance to get a good look."

"The scanners didn't show anything but with all this debris out here it more than likely wouldn't have."

Sitting back in her chair she thinks trying to imagine exactly what she saw, what could have it been she wondered.

Keying the comm "Zero please report to the cockpit?" returning to his duty not bothered by Tricia's unknown vessel.

"What's up Luce?" she casually comes up her spirits had been high from the last few days.

"As promised I would like your permission we need to make our way to Caprica of course the quickest way would be to jump, and I wanted to reassure you that I'm ninety three point six five percent sure you will be fine?"

Appreciating that he asked she still hesitated with the answer, standing there she was nervous to do it again for fear of what happened last time. Tricia stood up hugging her side "You can stay up here with us I won't leave your side."

Giving a fearful smile she shook her head "Ok, but let me ask is it a long jump?"

"No it shouldn't take long." Lucifer said turning as he began spinning the FTL drives up "We will leave as soon as I'm finished the calculations." The ship glides across the vacuum of space when a flash of light the ship is gone.

Zero opens her eyes and again she finds herself back in the room, but this time more familiar she feels a little more at ease. Again she hears the voices and this time they seem closer, looking around she cannot figure out where they are coming from when all of the sudden the voices stop again.

Trying to be more attentive she scans the room looking for objects she can recognize trying to record them in her memory so that she can look back. Seeing the man again she walks up to him his eyes still closed she holds out her hand "Hello… who are you?"

The man's eyes open again with a soft voice he gently says "Zero… _As a civilization falls into a dark hole the one star will be reborn and the rebirth of a civilization will begin…" _but before she could ask any more questions the bright flash happens and everything goes dark again.


	13. Chapter 13

-Chapter 12-

Her eyes open taking a deep breath her hand grips tighter around the hand rest, recalling the information she sits for a second trying to remember "It happened again!" the others turn to her staring while they waited for her to finish "…it was the same room… same person… the voices were closer this time… he said more than my name this time, something familiar I know I've heard it…" tapping the chair she thought hard, but it wasn't coming to her "Something about a civilization, I know it."

Lucifer sits up "it wasn't… _As a civilization falls into a dark hole the one star will be reborn and the rebirth of a civilization will begin… _was it?"

"Yes… yes that was it!" excited that he was able to help.

"Indeed, that was inscribed on the paper that I found in your box. Possible your subconscious recalled the information is all."

"No it has to mean something"

Tricia finally interjecting "Wait a second before we left Tauron I could have sworn I saw a Basestar at first glance it looked like a star, maybe that ship is the key to the mystery?"

Astonished at what she just heard "You saw a Basestar really?"

"Hold on, your purposely finding meaning behind words that have no meaning" using his most stern voice "It would appear that these flashes are nothing more than some kind of recollection of past knowledge."

Crossing her arms Zero became on the defensive "How do you know that for sure?"

"I didn't want to tell you this, but I'm ninety nine percent sure before you became Zero your memories were a result of an Il-series being downloaded into your body. I can only assume the person responsible was Model One or John Cavil whichever you presume, what he was trying to accomplish I'm not sure but the end result was you and when you rebooted after your download and couldn't function properly he simply tossed you away to find something better!"

Tears began to swell in her eyes as the words cut right through her running out of the room Tricia turned her head giving him a ferocious look "How dare you, her mind is only of a little girl…" getting up she stormed out of the cockpit leaving him in quite solitude of the cockpit by himself, shrugging his shoulders he turned around looking at the planet below he decided to keep in a holding pattern allowing this last confrontation to calm down before he tried his descent.

Walking down to the storage area looking for her she enters a compartment to find the boys holding their weapon directly in her face, freezing she wasn't sure what to do. Zero comes out from between them "No! Put your guns down!" as they lowered their arms she ran up grabbing hold of Tricia "I'm so sorry they sensed I was upset and were trying to protect me."

"It's ok baby…" coddling her she began to stroke her hair "What he said was wrong you are so much more than what he said."

"What if I am a failed experiment…?" still sobbing in her shoulder the boys beginning to get restless "Guys can you give us a moment I'll be ok" the centurions quietly began leaving one at a time giving the girls a chance to talk.

"I can't and won't believe for one second that is true…" pulling her head back she looks in her eyes "…the things I have seen you accomplish show me that you are an amazing being, do not ever forget that."

"He can be so mean sometimes…"

"I know, sometimes though he can be gentle. As long as I have known him he has been like that as if there is some subroutine that pulls him back to a machine when he starts to become more human" finding a place to sit "just before we left the things he said seem so real and genuine, maybe he's just afraid to lose you or maybe he doesn't like it when your acting more human I really don't know."

Looking around she puts her in hands into her face "…but enough about that I'll be fine one thing we can always count on is that he never holds a grudge, we shouldn't either" wiping her face she attempts to change the subject "So you think you saw a Basestar can you describe it to me?"

Smiling to herself she envied her resilience "I know I saw it but it didn't occur to me what it was until it jumped, but it had six extensions three on the top and three on the bottom. Other than that I didn't see anything else."

"I have to believe that they are linked somehow… I almost want to make another jump to find out."

"Well Luce wants to check something out on Caprica after he is finished we will start looking into this more, sound good?"

"I guess…" getting up they head back to the cockpit, believing it would be better not to bring up the subject they knew he wouldn't pry.

"I don't understand why are we taking the Raptor this ship is more than capable of landing, remember we landed it back on Tauron" standing their Zero's arm hugging her stomach.

"That is exactly the reason I had decided not to bring the ship, we were fortunate back on Tauron that they wanted the ship intact had they not we would have lost our only transportation. If we have any problems or if the centurions lose contact with us they will bring the ship down to investigate. I will ensure that they have updated reports on where we are at so it will be easy for them to retrieve us."

"Well if we run into trouble again the backup would be great too, it could take them fifteen to twenty minutes to respond from out here if were in real trouble."

"You will have your gold unit they seemed to be very effective considering the numbers you had to deal with."

Pouting she decided it would be better to not continue this argument Lucifer had made his mind and apparently there was nothing that was going to change it. Walking away she hits one of her boys on the shoulder "Come on you heard the boss… load up."

Noticing Tricia he realized that she seemed to be still upset over the situation earlier, and now was giving him the silent treatment. Humans seemed so illogical at times, especially the females. Following her on board the Raptor the doors close as the hanger depressurizes the back door opens launching the ship into space. Caprica seemed better maintained then Tauron still some space debris but nothing in comparison, breaking the atmosphere they were able to get a better view of the surface even though there was plenty of evidence that the world had also been nuked greater strides had been taken to restore the planet.

The console began making sounds checking their instruments they spotted two contacts on a path to intercept. Tricia quickly took the rear display and began scanning the ships trying to identify them, as she gets on the comm she tries to hail them "Unidentified fighters this…" looking over to Lucifer "…what the hell are we suppose to call ourselves?"

Shrugging his shoulders "Never thought about that… try zero one zero zero zero."

Reactivating the comm switch "This is zero one zero zero zero we are unarmed requesting permission to land…?" checking her readings "…well I'm not sure what to expect one transponder shows up as a Mark VII Viper, the other is a Cylon Raider."

Without hesitation the squawk begins transmitting "…zero one zero zero this is Imperial fifteen you are flying in Emperor Leoban airspace you will alter course to three two nine mark five, bring your altitude to one five zero zero zero any deviations and we will shoot you down copy zero one zero zero?"

Shrugging her shoulders "Emperor Leoban? That's kind of funny if you ask me" returning to the comm "Zero one zero zero acknowledges receipt of command and will comply."

Lucifer alters course and altitude as they look to both their sides they see that the Viper and Raider take up position on their sides escorting them in. Lucifer points to the Raider "Interesting they must have incorporated the centurion idea into the fighter, I don't think I would have thought of that, I must say that John did have some interesting ideas."

Flying at the lower altitude they see many cities that had been completely wiped out, Lucifer made quick note that a few of them seemed to have been recently destroyed. He did seem however impressed at their agricultural accomplishments many fields had blossomed considering it only had been just over a quarter of a century since the fallout assuming though the nukes used on these planets more than likely had a low yield he came to the conclusion that the Legion must have had a plan to repopulate them later. The fact though that there were still no ships in space he figured that the inhabitants of this planet also sent them to retrieve their Basestars as well.

Looking back at Zero he observed her taking in the sights, not really interacting he hoped that she still wasn't mad over the disagreement with this new revelation the inhabitants had short range ships which could mean that they have an organized military, and with thought he needed her at maximum effectiveness if the moment arose. Clearing the next range he sees a large city that they were approaching assuming that was their destination he continued on the path not to upset their escort.


	14. Chapter 14

-Chapter 13-

Entering the city they receive new coordinates on where to land, bringing the ship around they notice a contingency of centurions standing by as well as a few humanoids on the landing pad. The Raptor comes to a stop once it touches down Lucifer standing in the doorway decided it would be better if he made the introductions stepping off the ship. Two older people proceed toward them thinking it would be better to meet them he begins to glide towards them upon his arrival he begins to bow "Good evening I'm Il-series Lucifer assigned to an outer rim outpost my party and I have come to check on the status of the empire, since having not heard word for some time."

"Lucifer… the name does sound familiar, I'm Ambassador Leoban and this is my lovely wife Kona on half of Emperor Leoban we welcome you to the lovely city of Freedom."

"Freedom… so I'm to assume that the Empire does not exist here either?"

Shaking his head "No it doesn't just over twenty eight years ago a line was drawn between the models after the three's were boxed a decisions couldn't be made between two sides the twos, sixes, and eights saw a way to try and coexist with the Colonials and the ones, fours and fives didn't. A great civil war took place and after we had heard that the Colony was lost the fight continued here…" Watching as the six exits the ship his jaw dropped "…that's a six… but how did you do that?"

"I still had access to Ellen's notes regarding resurrection after I was exiled by John."

Dropping to his knees "you could save us" as he looks up Lucifer could visibly see tears forming in his eyes.

Kona slowly approached her younger version bringer her hand to her face she reaches out to her "I so miss that face…"

Slowly shying away "you're the six…" not sure how to react, since she now was only a copy of her former self she realized that she couldn't be mad at other copies of herself. Trying to pass off a smile "Well it's comforting to know I will look that good when I'm older."

Returning the smile "Flattering, so Kona welcome to our city sister, what do you think of her?"

"Kona…? No my name is Tricia" correcting her.

"You should know better we are not allowed to ever go by that name" with a look of shock on her face.

"…but that's my name"

Finishing her sentence Lucifer and Leoban came along side "…and she tells the truth, her memory program is a copy of the original Captain Tricia Helfer, the six memory file was actually created by Ellen which in turn why Anders gave you your name, dear Kona" the look of shock on both of their faces.

Kona averts her eyes to Lucifer "We are not allowed to speak their names it is forbidden."

"Forbidden…" Tricia interjects.

"Yes, John had insisted that we no longer speak their name that they were traitors to the Legion."

"Well believe what your program wants to believe… I on the other hand would like to meet with this Emperor and have a word with him." Lucifer lifting his arm he ushers the ambassador to lead the way. Zero and the boys step out of the Raptor falling in behind Tricia and Lucifer, not really liking the plan but under his insistence he thought that before they released her design it would be better for her to play the part of a prototype centurion rather part of a centurion Hybrid mix.

Passing a great gate they marveled at the work that had been completed here as they continued along the city they noticed that they only saw centurions moving around, Lucifer worked his way up to Leoban "How many other survivors are there here?"

"Not many… maybe a few hundred, we had some sad days back when we lost the Hub. It even got worse once the Hybrids left, a few of the models took all of our long range ships to search for them causing our ranks to drop even more."

"I don't understand even on Tauron they did the same thing, what did they think they would accomplish?"

"Who knows… but once they left we never heard from them again. You said you went to Tauron how many survivors are their?"

"Only one survivor that we found but he died shortly after we got there, but he lived long enough to give us an update… though he didn't mention anything about a civil war."

"Well hopefully they were able to get over their differences." Arriving at a door "Here we are if you wouldn't mind the centurions need to wait outside."

"Of course" entering the building he motioned to Zero to stand guard, not really happy with the orders she complied.

The room was vast as they walked up the center the art and décor that engulfed the room was plenty. Tricia believed that they must have cleared out the museum and took what they only wanted. Caprica was known to be the colony of the rich back in her day only the most respected bloodline came from this place it was the Capitol were the President of the Colonies would reside for over a hundred generations at least and possibly more since her departure there would have been a few more.

Walking up they see an old man sitting on a throne assuming it to be Leoban that proceed on forward. The Ambassador address them as soon they were in ear shot "Grand Emperor of the Twelve Colonies the grand vizier of the Cylon Nation I humbly request an audience an introduction to the one who will bring youth back to your Empire." Tricia looks over to Lucifer giving a look of disgust at the show of authority.

Leoban sitting in his chair seemed older than the rest simply lifted his wrist allowing them to proceed. Once closer the Leoban looked around the room "…and where is this one who will bring youth to my Empire… I see nothing but another machine and a young girl."

With a look of panic he frantically tries to find the words "…my Lord he knows resurrection"

"Does he… resurrection was lost when the Hub was destroyed… resurrection was lost when the infernal One's decided to destroy the forbidden five… it is a lost cause we have proven unworthy to our God! …and for our punishment he has forsaken the ability to bare children so we will live our lives killing each other until we exist no longer!" coughing intensely he held out his hand as he tries to recover.

Leaning over Tricia begins whispering into Lucifer's ear "I think this Leoban is a little senile, but on a good note at least he isn't as insane as that Simon."

"What was that girlie...?" the Emperor turns his attention to her.

Lucifer intercedes approaching him "Your Excellency if I may be so bold, I'm not sure of your creation date but I am Il-series designation Lucifer. Exiled to the outer rim I was one of the scientists that worked directly with Ellen and her entourage I am fully aware that resurrection is lost to all of you, but with my knowledge we can restore it again reclaiming our place in the universe."

"Lucifer… yes that name is familiar and I know the story you speak even though none of us were created… yet the story was whispered in the walls and I heard it. You should have stayed exiled Lucifer, you are not welcomed here."

His face unable to read Lucifer could not understand his resolve "Of course, I do apologies for wasting your time if you will allow us to depart we will return to our own exile" with a slight bow he began to leave.

"So be it Machine, leave! Never come back here…!" he banters as he turns to leave the hall.

Gliding across the floor Tricia walks up to his side "What are you doing?"

"We are leaving… there is no sense for us to stay if he wants nothing to do with us."

The Ambassador follows them out of the room waiting to ensure he was not in ear shot of the Emperor "Lucifer, please we beg of you…"

Stopping he turns to him "What do you beg?"

"Give us salvation, we have been at war for so long many good people have died and many more will."

"I'm not sure what you expect me to do?"

"Give us resurrection, maybe then the healing can start again."

"I will consider your request, but if this is something that we do the war between models must stop here the Legion must restart."

"I'll do what you ask, but Emperor John is another story."

"Emperor John?" standing there he stops in his tracks he didn't consider that the One's were still alive, but then they would be in there late eighty's he assumed it could be a possible.


	15. Chapter 15

-Chapter 14-

"The One's are still active?" Lucifer repeating himself still not believing what he just heard.

"There is a handful still alive, but yes they are still around." Escorting them to another room he offers them a place to sit as centurions bring in refreshments. "It's complicated…" taking a breath he begins the story "…Tricia to answer your question the reason Emperor Leoban appears older than I is based on when that model first was created in his case he was actually created twenty years before we lost resurrection never losing his body it aged with time. Were as I was created a few days before we lost resurrection hence my body appears younger because I am in a sense or my body is twenty years younger than his Excellency."

"When did I ask that?" Tricia said with a confused expression on her face.

"I saw it when I introduced you to him anyway the One's that still preside are the youngest of the One's. When the models left to chase the Hybrids One took his place as the leader and he eventually self proclaimed himself as the Emperor taking with him the centurions he was able to convince to join his ranks he then struck first destroying our ship factories he was attempting to maroon us to force us to follow his rule. The Kona models being the ones to challenge his rule created the opposing side one of the Kona's proclaimed herself as the Empress. Many battles ensued mostly between centurions eventually the models became involved as our numbers quickly fell on both sides a line was formed. The last major campaign finally took the Empress leaving the throne to the next oldest model…"

"…Emperor Leoban" Zero interjected.

"Yes… I see you finally figured out how to give them speech back… good job." Turning back to Lucifer "…as I was saying…" under her mask she rolls her eyes "…we conduct artillery attacks every so often but it has been sometime since the last ground attack. We fear though that he may be preparing one last final campaign."

Leaning forward Tricia grabs her glass before taking a drink "How so?"

"We recently captured one of the Doral's, and through his questioning he has at least hinted to that."

Lucifer head lifts "You have one of their members here… is he still alive?"

"Yes."

Getting up he heads over to a window "If your models want resurrection as I said the war must come to an end, release your prisoner and give him this message. I will give you all resurrection but you must be willing to come to terms and end this war." Pulling out a data pad from under his robe "have him give this to John he will understand my gesture, and know that it isn't a deception." Hinting that he was ready to leave everyone else stands "You have our frequency contact us as soon as you get a response and we will meet at a neutral location to discuss terms."

"It feels as though you are asking us to surrender."

"In a sense I am, but not to me we are going to rebuild the Legion."

"…and who will lead this new empire… the models won't have council with the loss of the three's there is no one to break a tie and it is doubtful that they would follow you blindly."

"True and that is one of things we will have to discuss. The Il's are technically heirs to the Legion since we were originally designed as backup to the Imperious Leader."

"That is why they won't follow you. When Purevenom was dethroned it was decided that it would be a council each model would have a representatives representing their specific models interest. It worked until Caprica Six and Sharon of Galactica wanted change saying that the Genocide was wrong, after that the Legion slowly crumbled to what it is today."

"Sounds like my kind of girls, what happened to them?" Tricia proud to hear one of her designs was a key player responsible for the destruction of the Legion.

"We are not completely sure of their fate… the two of them either are dead or still wondering the cosmos trying to find a new home."

"No matter…" Lucifer was not too happy with the fate of his Imperious Leader and was now ready to depart "…we must find common ground or the fate of your models will be lost."

"My apologies of course I will see to it right away." Motioning to one of his centurions "Please escort them back to their ship, Lucifer I will contact you as soon as I hear word from Emperor John" Smiling he gives him a slight bow.

Returning to the ship Zero threw her helmet on the ground "I'm tired of parading around as a Fracken centurion!" turning to one of her boys "no offense" the centurion just turns and walks away "…but why is it so important to hide me?"

"Do not fret child your day will come…" sighing heavily "…I'm still in awe struck that Purevenom was destroyed."

"Well obviously if he's anything like you I wouldn't blame them" storming off not giving him a chance to respond.

"Now what was that about?" Lucifer oblivious to the comment she just made.

Stepping out of the Raptor "Why do you think… she doesn't need your protection she is very capable of taking care of herself."

"Indeed, but it isn't her that I'm worried about. With everything that is going on they may think she has something to do with the Hybrids missing and seek some kind of retribution."

"I don't believe that really do you?"

"Running simulations I'm ninety six point two percent sure they will."

"So what are you going to do keep her hiding for the rest of her life?"

"No, that is why I'm using this time to figure it out" starting to move off he turns back to her "I do have plans for her, and to reassure you that it doesn't involve her being a weapon… but for now she needs to continue playing the part of an upgraded centurion till I can figure it out." Nodding her head she didn't agree with the idea, but she didn't have any other idea to replace it with either.

Approaching the doors two glass sheets began to split apart creating an entrance, walking through the doorway he hated to go in there, the room was always dark with a single beam of light for the person to stand in that requests an audience to see him. With deep breaths he steps in as he watches the tower before him begin to rotate he sees the chair above turn to face him. "Who dares disturb me?"

"Excellency I beg your forgiveness. I am Captain Doral I was in charge of sector five defensive wall."

"Ah… the last report was that you had gone missing?"

Taking a deep breath he had a hard time swallowing "Yes your Excellency I was taken by surprise a centurion team ambushed me taking me hostage."

"…and here you are standing before me… why?"

Pulling out a data pad his hands shook while he held on "I bring a message…"

"From who Emperor Leoban?" his patience was beginning to thin, looking to his right he sees his guard standing at the ready just waiting for him to signal and this rotting piece of flesh would be dead.

"…No sire… Ambassador Leoban" finally swallowing "…it would seem that he has a special guest an Il-series named Lucifer…"

"Lucifer!" Never actually meeting this unit his name was well known amongst the ones.

"Yes sire he gave this data pad to me to give to you…" the Emperor motions to the centurion as it approaches it swipes the item out of his hand "…he said he has the knowledge of resurrection, and is willing to give it back to us in exchange for peace. He wants our Ambassador to meet with him to begin discussing terms."

Giving out a boisterous laugh "…What are we to surrender to him, how presumptuous of him."

"No sire, once unified he wants to recreate the Legion. Part of the negotiations would be to help understand how the rule would work."

"Interesting…" receiving the data pad he begins to review the information. His eyes glancing over the notes he sees equations that haven't crossed his eyes in a long time, laughing again "he sent me this so that I would know that it was him… how very interesting." Seeing this as an opportunity he returns his gaze to the Doral "get the Ambassador it would seem my plans are changing." Bowing the Doral makes a quick exit as John watches he waits till he leaves the room hitting his comm another Doral is displayed on the screen "Change of plans General, it would appear there are some new developments. I will inform you of the new time table as soon as they are ready."

"By your command" the General responds as the screen goes dark. The chair swivels back to it original position John laying his head back begins laughing harder.


	16. Chapter 16

-Chapter 15-

"Frack!" Tricia comes running into the room hearing the scream from across the ship she wasn't sure what was going on. Entering the room she sees Zero still yelling at Lucifer "…I don't agree with you… I should go with you if you are wrong and it is a trap you might want my support!"

"No, I need you to remain here. If it is a trap I don't want you anywhere near us when it is sprung." Speaking at moderate tone Tricia for some reason could tell that he was upset.

Finally she had enough interjecting herself into the conversation "What is going on in here?"

With crocodile tears Zero looks at Tricia "Lucifer won't let me go to the meeting, tell him he needs me."

Shaking her head she averts her attention to Lucifer, with his hands out "I was trying to explain to her that I'm required to be there since I'm the one pushing the terms, I need you there to prove that resurrection works. Zero's presence is not required plus she is a factor that John is not aware of by bringing her down there they now know of her existence."

"Well the other side knows of her why can't they?"

"You're not helping woman…" frustration was finally getting the better of him "…this is why I installed the FTL's if I had to stay in the ship for more than a year I would have fried all of my circuits." Giving a sigh "My answer is final, Tricia stay here with her or come with me I need to start prepping the ship." Resigning he begins to leave the room.

"I don't think so…" Zero sticks her arm up blocking him from exiting the room "…I'm going and that is final!" with more resolve than usual she was determined to go down with them.

"Fine… I'll be right back…" Lucifer exits the room as they watch to make sure he doesn't go towards the hanger they wait to see what direction he heads too.

Turning back to Tricia "he is driving me insane I need your support… at this rate he'll keep me locked up here for the rest of my life."

"Even though I don't agree with him he does seem to know what he is talking about, in the last few months I've continued to underestimate his every single time proving me more than wrong. Can you do me a favor and have just a little more patience we need to trust him."

Shaking her head "ugh, I thought you were on my side?" her arms flaring around.

"I am on your side but so is Luce."

"Well I'm going to this meeting…ouch…" turning around she sees Lucifer standing behind her "…What the Frack was that little pink Daggot… wait a second… what did I j…u…s…" beginning to stagger she collapses into Lucifer's arms.

"What the Frack did you just do?" Tricia saying with an angry look on her face baffled that he did what he did.

"I just gave her a mild sedative she will be fine in an hour." Picking her up he takes her over to the bed "…Please grab your stuff we will be leaving in eight minutes."

"She's never going to forgive you for this one."

"Of course she will… I have found that her personality has developed in a similar manner as yours and you have forgiven me for everything I have ever done, she will do the same. Now please go grab your gear."

Leaving the room she shakes her head "you're playing a dangerous game Luce I hope you know what you are doing."

Making sure she was comfortable he turns off the light heading out the door the centurion approached him sensing his disapproval Lucifer shrugs "She will be fine, she will more than likely be thirsty please get her some water she should be awake in approximately fifty eight minutes." Proceeding on he heads for the hanger.

Inspecting the room Lucifer looks under the table not really worried about people listening in, he was more concerned with explosives interrupting the meeting. Granted resurrection was important there always seemed to be fanatics who would rather go a suicidal route than give up their power. He thought as he looked behind a vase that he couldn't have timed that sedative any better, upon landing Zero had finally woke up calling the ship trying to give him an ear full with Tricia doing damage control she worked trying to calm her down giving him opportunity to leave her there while he came inside to inspect. Ambassador Leoban made good on his commitment finding a suitable location and not showing up until he gave the all clear gave him a good feeling that at least he was trying to be honest.

Leoban walks into the room with a smile on his face "Good morning Lucifer I have a good feeling about today."

Looking up he turns to the Ambassador "Thank you, I am curious how are you able to negotiate, your Emperor clearly didn't want anything to do with us?"

"…and that is his decision but I know many if not the rest of us are ready to end this, and a opportunity to return to a younger self is too important if he wants to hold onto his empire he will be the only one that he rules because I will swear my loyalty to the Legion."

"Hopefully we will too." They turn to see an old man but Lucifer can tell by his physical feature it could only be one person.

"Hello John, it is good to see you again."

"…and you as well my old… friend" He gestures as he enters the room a Doral follows behind him "Let me introduce please this is Ambassador Doral, I am the Emperors Advisor."

"I can only assume then that all the Johns are in some kind of advisory position of some kind?"

"You would be right to assume" looking over to the Doral "Shall we begin."

Doral steps up offering a bow "On behalf of Emperor John we would like to offer terms for our surrender and request membership into the newly formed Legion."

Returning the bow "I am Il-series Lucifer, I will be the one intermediating between the two factions" as his friend enters the room he points "…and this lovely thing is Captain Tricia Helfer resurrected from well over sixty years ago."

John pauses reaching for his back he still feels the pain where she had stuck the knife so long ago "Captain it is good to see you again" Offering his hand wishing he was thirty years younger so that he could rip her throat out he smiles.

Realizing that she only really had a little experience dealing with him she thought it would be better to help negotiations to play nicely returning the smile "…it is good to see you again."

Watching the two of them interact he could sense that there was some hostility in John's eyes "I feel that this is important to relay John, but Captain Helfer's memory scan was done before Daniels concert she has no memory of what transpired afterwards." Nodding as if he acknowledges and appreciates the information deep in his thoughts John was disappointed that she didn't really he wanted her to remember.

As they took their seats they began the opening to the negotiations discussing major topics they covered large grounds without little to no disagreements, hours into the debate Lucifer finally stands "…and now time for the final docket and this one there is no debate either you agree or disagree…" leaving the table he starts circling them "…you will remain here until you are ready to download once you have retired your body the Legion will not reside on this planet. I will have your programs transmitted to a location that I have determined giving everyone a fresh start they will not have an opportunity to initiate a counter attack and attempt to cease control of the resurrection chamber. I will then be given full access to the centurions on this planet after I complete a system wipe on their memories I will then reintegrate them back into our society.

The room was silent as they consider their options Leoban being the first one to stand "On behalf of my people we will accept your terms." Smiling he looks at the rest of the table.

Doral hesitates "I will have to discuss this with the Emperor but for all intense purpose I believe we have reached grounds and hope that we have finally ended this insufferable war. If we can reconvene tomorrow this would give me a chance to talk with him and give you our final answer."

Looking over to Leoban he returns with his nod turning to address the table "Then it is settled we will reconvene tomorrow before sunset." Everyone stands as Lucifer decides to wait he watches as they leave.

Tricia walks up beside him "Got to say that was impressive."

"I put a lot of thought into the terms I expected nothing less." She smiles at him as he heads to the ship, following him they get on board as the ship lifts off they head home.

Sitting back Tricia looks over to Lucifer smiling "So Luce why do you always get to fly?"

Turning his head "because… I'm better at this than you."

Laughing at his response "Really I don't think…" before she finishes her sentences the dradis begins going off "…what the Frack?" jumping out of her seat she runs back checking the sensors "I have a about eighteen ships… designated Raider class…"

"Are they on a intercept course?"

"Not with us…" she pauses for a second as her face turns ashen white "Hurry we have to get back to the ship…"

"Why? Where are they going?" confused he activates the afterburner picking up speed "where are they going…?"

Getting on the comm she bangs the transmitter "we are being jammed I can't get a message to the ground or the ship."

Frustrated that she wasn't answering it became clear as he looked out the view port. Seeing massive explosion in the upper ionosphere he realizes who they were attacking pushing the ship harder he knows with no weapons on board the Raptor won't be able to fight but hopefully able to distract them long enough for Zero to counter their attack. Breaking the atmosphere hoping to be able to see a bright flash temporarily blinds them, their vision slowly returns they look where the ship is suppose to be, but only seeing the debris of a ship with Raiders retreating back onto the planet he sits back only hearing the scream of Tricia as they watch in horror.


	17. Chapter 17

-Chapter 16-

"No!" she screams as she watches in disbelief turning back to her sensors "No, no it can't be she can't be gone…" scanning the area she looks for life signs "Come on baby you have to be out there?"

Lucifer turning back to his sensors "We need to get out of here… the Raiders are turning around." As he cranks the controls the ship begins to bank to its port. "Tricia I need you here…"

Still frantic she cries into her hands "She can't be…" her heart was devastated over the loss.

"Tricia I need you here…" turning his head he sees that she had become to grief stricken to help he quickly adjust the ship to begin taking evasive maneuvers dodging the incoming fire. "Tricia!"

She begins to come to her senses as she wipes her eyes she returns to her duties. Looking at the sensors "I have four… no check that… make that eight more fighters coming in…"

Saying to himself "well that doesn't really help our current situation."

"I read Vipers they are hailing us."

"Zero one zero zero this is Emperor John's Royal Force Reaper one do require our assistance?"

One of the other ships keys into the conversation "…Zero one zero zero be advised this Emperor Leoban's strike wing Falcon one do you require assistance?"

All Lucifer can think is interesting activating his comm switch "I don't care who you are just get those Raiders off our rear."

"Reaper one engaging."

"Falcon one also engaging."

The battle ensues as the four Vipers from each side engages the aggressing Raiders, watching as they fight Lucifer takes notes on the battle that befalls in front him. "None of the Raiders have markings? Both teams are being very aggressive towards them…" with his deduction he was unable to get a clear idea who they belong too.

The remaining Raiders break off heading into deep space activating their jump drives disappearing from sight. The Viper's then deviate to take the wing of the Raptor, Leoban's forces on the right and John's on the left.

Both sides insisting that the Raiders didn't belong to them they continued to recommend that they should land at their base for safe harbor. Finally Lucifer gets on the comm "Please inform your Ambassadors that we will be returning to the rendezvous were we had the meeting, I will expect their arrivals zero one zero zero out!" After hearing their acknowledgements they watch as the Vipers return to the planet. Turning the ship around they return to the last known whereabouts of their ship they actively search for their lost friend.

Returning to the surface they land outside of where the talks had taken only hours prior. Lucifer enters the building leaving Tricia in the Raptor to grieve over her loss, he thought how she was different when losing Tricia he always knew that there was a way to bring her back with designing the Sixes after her, even though to him the option not too would always prevail he still knew the option existed. Zero was different even though her physical design was based solely after the Hybrids and centurions her programming would not allow it to be backed up. Something of her design was different not being able to discover it he blamed himself for not trying harder.

Gliding into the room he glides over to the window, staring out he sees approaching ships, three from the east and four from the west, their formations showing that it had to be the Ambassadors he decided that he would wait for them in the room instead of greeting them in foray.

It was a delicate situation and after his review he could only see part of the reason that the assault took place. Being a bold plan the destruction of the ship could mean that they had faith that he had the schematics for the resurrection chambers on himself or they didn't want anyone to have the knowledge at all. Emperor John was a deceptive being possibly his plan was to keep him there, forcing him to change his plans with the location of the technology he could then create a plan to take the resurrection from him and keep his legacy for an eternity. On the other hand Emperor Leoban had made it quite clear that he didn't want anything to do with this knowledge and by not taking his words he purposely sent the fighters to destroy any source of the information forever sentencing them to their end.

All were viable reason but none of them had any evidence to support who was at fault. Looking closer both factions had access to Raiders to include they had no markings identifying who they belong too. It just so happened both parties happen to have a patrol nearby that could intercede making themselves appear as the one not involved. These were difficult times and he had to make difficult decisions, not being able to rely on Tricia now her mental judgment was now influenced by the loss of her friend. Not really being able to trust either side they would more than likely have to stay there until either they were assassinated or given some sort of amnesty.

Watching as the Ambassadors stepped out of their ships, he would have to endure their apologies. For him they were not really required he just wanted to know why she had to be sacrificed.

Twelve hours earlier…

Laying on her bed bored out of her mind she bounced her Pyramid ball off the wall. She was so going to kill Lucifer when he got back on the ship, rubbing her arm where he had stuck her with the needle she continued to pout. Knowing that they would be back soon she began to concoct a plan that would test his resolve, smiling at the idea she returned to her ball throwing it again against the wall.

Hearing a knock she sits up, hesitating she opened the door to see one of her gold centurions standing there. Sending a voiceless communication to her she looks at him with a questionable look "What do you mean there is a proximity alert?" Grabbing her shirt she heads up to the cockpit. Jumping in the chair she looks at the viewport to see incoming signals "hmmm, that doesn't look to promising."

Scanning their signals she sees that they are Raiders, looking back at her gold friend "I don't see them escorting anyone…" pointing to the console "…check and see if they are hailing us?"

Before he can respond the ship rocks as she hears the haul being pounded by gunfire "Oh man that really isn't good!" activating steering she yells back "Get the other boys in the turrets I need my boys up here!" worried about the ship it was only a cargo ship which fortunately Lucifer upgraded, but he hadn't done it to fight but to help escape. Turning the ship she tried to evade the multiple shots coming her way, before she has a chance to yell she begins seeing gunfire extruding from her hull. Her gold friend returns bringing his buddies they quickly take their positions "Scan those ships find out who they are…" thinking to herself she should probably come up with names for these guys if she survives this might make it easier to distinguish them "You, get me more power in the engines I need more maneuvering power." The ship takes a hit on the port side "Start jamming them I don't want them to be able to get a lock on us."

Trying to get away from the planet its orbit causing the ship to act more sluggish she needed to get in a better location to counter their attacks. Hearing the silent message she turns her head "Their what?" hesitating for a second she decides to make a desperate move. Spooling her FTL's she continued to conduct evasive maneuvers, the message is sent again shaking her head "I know… I know… I don't have time to put in coordinates." Looking down at her sensors she sees the multiple missiles inbound, it would be now or never. Before they hit she hits the drive and with a bright flash she was gone.

Opening her eyes she found herself back in the room not knowing how much time she had, quickly scanning the room she finds the man sitting in his spot she approaches him grabbing his shoulder she shook him. His eyes open and he begins to repeat the same message, slapping his face "I know, I know what is this place?" as he stared at her she started to get even more frustrated when the voices returned she looked around the room still not able to see anything she began to yell "Who are you?" but the voice were still hard to understand. The voices began to get louder and louder to the point that she had to cover her ears, closing her eyes she crouched down not able to bear the sound.

The noise stops as she opens her eyes she finds herself back on the ship adrift. Checking her controls she tries to figure out where she just sent them, signaling to her boys to begin damage control.

Most of the systems were damaged to include her charts coming to the conclusion that she was lost "Well now I did it…" resting her head back she takes a moment to think. Well we can't just stay here bringing the ship around she wanted to take a quick scan to see which star was closer, as the ship began to bank her eyes widen at what she saw "Well hello Basestar…"


	18. Chapter 18

-Chapter 17-

Surveying the Basestars outer haul the ship seemed to simply sit there as if it was dead in space. With the sensors down she couldn't scan for life, bringing the ship around inspecting the inner shaft seeing what appeared to be Raiders docked in it extensions most of the slots were full but there were a few missing. Getting on the comm she tried to hail the ship but all she got was static, curiosity starting to get the better of her she decides to enter what appeared to be the hanger door.

Flying into the ship noticing the dark red interior of the walls almost looking like muscles that stretch out into the extensions she slowly continued toward the middle looking around seeing other ships parked with nothing moving around them, she realized a few that were familiar that she had seen on Tauron and Caprica. Finding a place big enough to support her ship she maneuvers down bringing it in for a soft landing there is an audible thud as the docking ramp connects to the outer haul.

Sitting back she take a deep breath "So far… so good I guess?" hitting the shoulders of one of her units "I want you to stay here… keep the engines hot in case we need to make a quick exit." The centurion gets up moving to where she was sitting it runs a diagnostic of the controls to ensure maximum effectiveness. Taking the rest of her boys they head down to the Loading dock.

Putting her armor on she looks around the room "alright boys I really don't know what to expect here?" pointing at them "I need half of you to remain onboard setup a defensive perimeter if anyone other than us tries to get onboard we need to contain them can't afford to lose our base of operations." Nodding they begin to work moving boxes creating an obstacle course so that it is more difficult for anything to get in.

Stepping out of the ship she hesitates as the ground seems slightly squishy, looking around "What is this place made out of?" of course not receiving any feedback from her boys she proceeds on. The ship is silent with no movement as they enter the main corridor also she notices that the floor and wall appear to be more metallic, waving her arms to move on the troops slowly advance.

They halt halfway down the hallway when all of the sudden they begin to hear footsteps coming their way, activating her guns she levels them down the hall ready to engage anything that would pose as a threat. As they watch a shadow on the wall another centurion comes around the corner with its hands up. Standing there waiting as if waiting for commands it doesn't move, cautiously she steps up to the unit keeping her eyes trained on its surrounding, but just before she is close enough the centurion activates it weapons while keeping them pointed in the air. Training her guns on its head "I… don't think you want to do that" when she hears an audible click coming from its weapon, taking a closer look she notices that the unit had unlocked its weapon so that she could remove it once she was close enough. Whispering at a low tone "…so you want me to feel comfortable do you…" inching closer she slowly removes the weapons off its arms.

Looking around him "So… who else you have here?" the centurion starts to back up, moving slowly it motions for her to follow. Taking a quick glance at her boys she signals them to move forward, as she moves with her escort. Following him down the hall they come to what appears to be the Control Center, as she looks around all she sees are other centurions all of them which are holding their weapons up. Pointing to her units they commence in clearing the room removing all weapons that could be perceived as a threat.

Only having a limited experience with the centurions she felt that even this was odd behavior for them, she continues to follow the one that brought her in to the room seeing that he must in some way be in charge of this rabble. Walking into the room she watches as the centurion stops in the middle of the room as she looks closer it appears to be standing in front of a little pool. Slowly moving into the room there appears to be no one else around as she begins circling the unit the pool slowly becomes visible. Seeing a humanoid person lying in the pool she focuses on the woman's face, when it finally dawns on her she is a Hybrid.

"Emperor John's forces had to be responsible for this…" pointing his finger at Doral.

"How dare you presume…!" Returning the hand gesture Doral stood as if his feeling had been hurt.

Lucifer finally tired of all of this bickering stood up "Gentleman at this rate we will never discover who is at fault." Moving towards the window "As I said it is impossible to determine both sides had their reason or means to conduct this. However my desire to recreate the Legion still exists and now we need to figure out how we are going to proceed."

Finding his seat Doral pulls up a schematic of the surrounding area "I believe we should set up the resurrection chamber in this area?"

"Of course you would put it more in Emperor Johns territory…"

"Enough…" moving back to the table "…unless the two of you can resolve your differences Emperor Leoban may very well get his wish, it doesn't matter who's territory it will be in once everyone has been reunited it won't matter."

Feeling everything has gone backwards since the destruction of the ship it was time to retire for the day maybe with a fresh start these two would be more than willing to work together. "Gentleman we need to resume tomorrow."

"I concur we can resume this debate tomorrow" Doral getting out of his chair proceeds toward the door.

Leoban remained in his chair as if waiting to be heard he simply sat there. Taking notice Lucifer moves over and sits in the adjacent chair "Is there something you would like to add Ambassador?"

Sitting in the Raptor she couldn't accept her friends fate as she picked at the controller watching out her window she sees as one of the Ambassadors departs the building, from the distance she was at she couldn't quite tell who it was. Not really caring she returns to her mood staring out to the sky she wonders about the event that had transpired that if Zero had suffered during the attack or if it was a quick death not allowing her to be in pain. Bringing her hands to her face she begins to weep again "It's so not fair" wiping her eyes she sits up. Zero would want her to continue no matter what, looking over as the ships begin to depart she realizes that one of the Ambassadors is still in the building.

Leaving the safety of the Raptor she steps on the ground as if it was chore, heading towards the building she hoped that whoever was still there wouldn't be there much longer. Not really sure though she even wanted to be with Lucifer right now either, it was his decision to keep her there and granted she didn't agree with the plan she felt that he knew what he was doing.

Entering the building she meets up with Leoban trying not to make eye contact she continues to walk, she knew he was probably the only one she could trust he had openly spoke against the emperor regarding the idea of resurrection but at the same time it still didn't make her feel any better.

"I'm sorry for your loss…" Leoban stops looking up towards the upper level "…it would appear that this prototype centurion was more than just a drone, even the Il-series seems not at terms to its loss."

Feeling that he wanted to talk to her, she resigned herself to the conversation "Yes… she was more than just a drone to us…"

"She?" seeming rather confused by the address "…well now looking back I guess I can see it "she" did have a certain sway to it when it walked down the hallway. So what was her purpose if I may ask?"

"The only purpose she had for me was that she was my friend, Luce might have had an alterative motive but I believed he felt the same as me."

"I see… I have lost many brothers during these hard times, many people I would call friends as well. Hopefully his plans for her design weren't in the ship maybe he can rebuild her someday?"

Shaking her head she thought he was beginning to understand but alas he was right back where they started "doubt it… if you will excuse me I have responsibilities to handle."

Looking around "of course… my apologies I did not mean to hold you up." Bowing to her he turns and heads for the door.

Continuing on she makes it to the main chamber "Luce, you in here?"

Peeking out from the balcony "Of course child I am over here."

"So I was thinking… if we retrofit the Raptor with long range tanks we still might be able to make Tauron?"

Moving closer to her "I'm glad to have you back… a consideration I hadn't considered." Turning back towards the balcony he reaches into his robe pulling out a data pad "…this could work…" motioning her to come alongside him "…go ahead and make your plans for the retrofit once you have arrived there you can give this to the centurions and once they have completed you can come back to me."

"Wait you're not coming with me?" she was apprehensive at the idea he was spooling in his oblong head.

"No, my responsibilities are here to try and keep the peace amongst these two factions. It will also do me some good knowing that you are safe there allowing me to put full attention towards setting things right again."

"This is just kind of weird you have never just agreed with me on a plan, are you sure everything is ok?" seeming more concerned than anything now.

"Everything is fine, Leoban will be sending me five units of centurions of course I will wipe them to ensure our safety but then I have plenty of things to keep me busy while you are gone."

Giving him a grimace "If you say so" she leaves to make her way towards the lower levels she thought she had seen a maintenance hangar when they first landed if so she should have the parts she needs to make the retrofit.


	19. Chapter 19

-Chapter 18-

Standing over the Hybrid she listens to the random chatter as it spoke to no one in particular. One of her units comes into the room sending a silent message that the ship had been cleared, looking over to him "Only centurions?" shrugging her shoulders "Fine, go ahead and see if we can reconstitute these guys into our ranks, and then begin diagnostic test on the systems." Returning her attention to the Hybrid she looks up to the unit that had guided her to the room "I suppose you're not going to tell me what happened here… are you?" the centurion just simply stood there not even sending the silent signal that she was able to hear.

Beginning to unclasp her armor the centurion simply watched her it wasn't until she removed the helmet that the unit began to step back "It's ok, I'm a friend…" hearing the silent voices again "oh now you want to talk, yes I know I look like the Hybrid and no I don't know the first thing about flying these things." It starts to become clear as the silent message continues to rattle on its word baffle her.

Hours go by as the centurion continuously fills her mind with everything that had happened, but the important parts she believed she understood. When the Colony was destroyed all of the Hybrids felt the destruction but it wasn't that, that scared them it was the presence of another being that caused them to begin their random jumping. Something during that final battle spoke to the Hybrids causing them to waiver it slowed them down not able to gain control of the Colony they were defenseless for a period of time. They believed it was that voice that would guide them through the door to the place they felt they needed to be, but when the voice went silent and they couldn't find it they began to scatter waiting for a sign that would guide them home. It wasn't until they heard Zero's voice in the darkness that they believed they had found the key they so long wished to find, ever since then they began searching looking for her.

Confused she at least had a better understanding of what was happening to her, the voices she would hear when they jumped were the Hybrids trying to find her but then who was the man that always stood before her, wondering at the possibility if he was the one they originally heard she wasn't sure. Finally turning to the centurion "So, what's your story? I do appreciate that you were able to explain everything to me but how do you know all of this." Once again it tells her a story of how once the Hybrids began jumping the human models couldn't handle constant jumps and became quite unstable, the Hybrids fearing for their safety were able to convince the centurions to protect them killing everyone that opposed them. The Units though ended regretting the decision once all of the human models were gone nothing could stop the Basestars from constantly jumping every time they would find a planet to gain supplies any team that was sent to retrieve would end up being left behind. Finally it came to the point that the Raiders and Centurions were simply afraid to leave the ship, assuming if they did the ship would leave them. Each Hybrid afraid that they would not survive the rejoining of the voice decided to reprogram one centurion from each ship to become a recorder so as to be able to explain its actions in case of their demise.

Looking back at the Hybrid "So can you talk to her?" it replies with a no "Wishful thinking, so somehow they send the history to you in some kind of code, and you understand it." Frustrated at that thought she wasn't sure what she needed to do "Well then take me back to the control center and let's see what we can do with this thing, shall we?" following the unit back out to the Command Center they begin going over the operations of the ship, the realization that this could take a while. Worried that she couldn't get a signal back to her friends, she hoped that they didn't think she was dead.

Finding the parts was a little harder then she thought it was going to be, with the decimation of the colonies the survivors possibly afterwards and then the war between models had picked this area pretty clean. Against protest she opted to fly to the other side of the planet hoping there were more resource to scavenge from, eventually finding the parts she needed she was able to proceed with her plans.

Lucifer with all of his projects though still seemed to find time to make periodic visits, thinking to herself that the years had been good to him since before he would leave her weeks at time saying that with her recovery her priority was less important than other things. Now though it didn't matter how busy he was he would make the time to check up on her, how time can change even machines was bewildering to her to add to his mystery he wouldn't even try to correct her was another astonishing change. The Il had evolved to a point of understanding, granted he did like to revert to old habits he seemed to inch back to this caring thing more so.

Things have been quite for some time now with the weeks that had transpired both factions had made no attempt to rush Lucifer they both had seemed to simply back off. With the support of his new units it would seem that the chambers he was building were moving along nicely, but it would only be a matter of time before whoever murdered Zero would try again as if they were just biding their time waiting for the opportune moment to strike.

Loading the Raptor she knew it wouldn't be a long trip with the FTL's she should make the trip to Tauron in less than an hour or so, but sometimes it was better safe than sorry to pack for a long haul. Lifting one of the crates she begins to stagger as if losing her balance when all of the sudden the weight of the box disappears. "You could hurt yourself" peering around the edge she sees her old friend holding the box up.

"True, but I knew you would be around to help" giving a playful smile.

"Indeed" placing the crate inside the ship he begins surveying the ship as if he was inspecting for flaws in her packing design. "I see you are all packed up, when will you be leaving?"

"Eighteen minutes and thirty three seconds" trying to play with his humor.

Simply turning to her "It might take longer than that" as if not catching the joke "Leoban wanted to see you off he was worried that you declined the idea of an escort till you jumped."

"To be honest I like the guy, but the fact that we still have not been able to discover who it was behind the attack still makes it hard to trust anyone here. Don't like the idea with his escort following that they may discover the location of where I'm going."

"I can't agree with you more, but still he would like to see you off."

"That my friend I can do" throwing her last bag in the ship she shuts the door and follows Lucifer into the building. Walking into the main foray she sees the Ambassador and his wife standing at the end of the room, following his lead they walk over to them.

"Ambassador Leoban and his lovely wife Kona thank you so much for coming to see me off" saying with a genuine smile on her face.

Kona walking up her giving her a gentle embrace "I still don't understand where you are going, the Il was saying that he needs you to find some parts for the resurrection chamber but I'm concerned for your safety wouldn't it be easier to just send a centurion in your stead?"

"My dear you worry, it has been a long time since you were that young…" Leoban giving a smile to Tricia "…and once Lucifer gets the chambers up and running you will remember what it was like to be filled with such adventures. I commend you Tricia and wish you good hunting on the equipment you're looking for, even though I disagree with the idea of leaving without an escort I do understand."

"Thank you Ambassador."

"Please call me Leoban."

"Of course Leoban, I hope to not be gone long but if the rest of the planets are as scavenged as this one it might take me longer than I expect."

"Please do hurry back" Kona said with a sad expression on her face as if a child was leaving home for the first time.

"I will" hugging everyone she heads out to the bay as Lucifer follows her out.

Without looking at her "It would appear that Kona has taken an interest in your welfare."

"Funny she almost feels like my mom, even though technically I think I would be hers."

"Indeed."

Walking out to the bay she starts to board the ship but quickly turns around giving him a big hug "I don't blame you for Zero's death… I need you to know that I know you were only looking out for her best interest."

Lucifer stood there for a second, and for the first time he returned the hug surprising Tricia she embraced it "Thank you" is all he said as he lets go he turns and heads back to the building leaving her to stand there and watch him.

For a moment she is confused never before has he shown such affection nor has he ever given such a human response, is it even possible he has evolved to a point that he does have feelings. A tear forms in her eyes she only wished Zero could be here to see it, but then if it wasn't for her loss then maybe he would have never reached this point. Getting on the ship she begins to prep it for lift off, as dust begins to flare around it begins to lift off from the ground. Leaving the planet she takes one more look behind her, hating that she had to leave her friend behind she knew how important it was that she completed his task turning back to the open space she sets the coordinates and takes off.


	20. Chapter 20

-Chapter 19-

Having made a few jumps things still seemed to be confusing always returning to the same room seeing the same man, and always hearing the same sermon she just couldn't put the pieces together. The voices didn't help since she was onboard with her the Hybrid voice was loud and distorted and she couldn't understand what it was asking still to her it made sense even if she didn't understand the world that she entered during the jumps.

Hating the idea but not really having anything better to work with she decided to stick with the plan, and for her it was simple learn what she could and let the Hybrid guide her. Shrugging her shoulders she places her hand into the data stream trying to convince the Hybrid to take a break from jumping for a few hours. Being her greatest achievement since setting foot on the ship she was able to get the Hybrid to better control her instinct to jump, the next chore though was convincing the centurions that they wouldn't get left behind while gathering supplies, took her awhile but they finally began taking trips however the Raiders were a different story refusing to leave the safety of the Basestar they had lost to many of their brethren to try and depart on their own.

The path the Hybrid was taking them on was interesting ever so often they would find remnants of equipment or facilities left behind as if once whoever they were got what they needed they simply departed leaving their stuff behind. Crazy as it was though it was comforting to know that the Hybrid would appear to be on a path, even though she didn't know what to expect once she arrived at the end of it.

Looking around the ship was actually easier to fly then she would have thought, with the Hybrid interfaced to the ship it was as if they were one and everything onboard were just accessories that helped in the operation. Finding her place in that operation wasn't hard either the ship would be patient while she messed with the controls anything that she would over compensate for the ship would adjust ensuring no damage would come to it. Seeing the effectiveness of the design it became clear why they chose to go this route on construction, versus an individual unit that could not easily be aware of such simple mistakes.

Hearing the call that their away team had returned she began entering commands to the Hybrid letting her know that when she was ready to depart she was clear. The ship begins to stretch not really looking forward to a repeat of the same events she held her breath knowing she really didn't have a choice in the matter she closes her eyes and opens to find that once again she had returned.

The Raider comes out of the jump to find herself in orbit of her destination. Finally is all she thinks with a smile on her face, directing the ship she heads down to the surface. Avoiding the debris field she breaks atmosphere and heads toward the location Lucifer had given her.

Landing the craft centurions came from all around setting up a perimeter around her ship, slightly hesitant at first she opens the door and slowly steps out. One of the unit approaches her with its weapon leveled at her, but once it identifies her it quickly retracts its weapons back into its arm. "Hell of a way to say hi" knowing that it wouldn't respond she knew that Lucifer was being cautious since the Simon was dead he wasn't sure there would be other units on the planet with the same unstable mindset.

Pulling out the data pad she hands it over to the unit, looking at it slowly returning its gaze back to her. "Hey talk to Luce he just handed me this, I don't know the first thing about how to construct it." Turning it heads back to the camp as she follows she thinks to herself that this very well could be a lonely month or longer with no one to talk to, she smiles at the idea that maybe she would be able to convince a couple of the units to challenge her at a game of pyramid but then gets sad at the idea that Zero couldn't be here to enjoy it with her.

Walking into the compound the centurions had gone to great lengths to reestablish a new base of operations, making herself at home she begins making notes of supplies she wants to locate granted she had plenty of time her orders were specific to not return until it was completed she simply nods her head and decides that it would be better to get some sleep instead, finding a room she lays in a bed staring at the ceiling she smiles for the first time in a long time she finds peace and slowly begins to drift off looking forward to the next day.

Working night and day the centurions rushed the construction, while Lucifer simply watched in the background ensuring everything was done correctly. The Ambassadors originally would make daily visits but as the weeks proceeded they slowly began stretching out their visits, Leoban on the other hand would make better attempts but with limited information he would usually get frustrated and leave.

The Johns on the other hand spent a lot more time in the area, sometimes finding it confusing which one he was talking to as time had evolved so did his multiple personalities were as one would appear violent towards his ideas, the other would appreciate them. Always believing he was an unstable subject it seems to make sense that he would have multiple personalities it was only funny that his multiple versions would stand out so well.

As fate would shine another day Lucifer hears the beckoning of one of the John's as he worked in his room. Moving out to the main chamber he sees the John slowly entering the room "Good day John how are you fairing?"

"It would be nice if you kept your jest to yourself" moving slowly with cane he works his way to one of the chairs.

It would appear it would be the personality that dislikes him today "So what can I do for you then?"

"I'm tired of waiting for the blasted contraption to begin working I come to infer when it will be completed?"

"As I said John… or should I say to all of your models it will be finished when it is finished, but you can relay to your Emperor that the day that you have been waiting for will be here sooner rather than later."

"I've been meaning to ask you…" giving him a snide look "…how is it that you still have the knowledge of resurrection? Was it you who erased it from our files?"

"Not that I'm aware of when you exiled me to the outer station I only took what I had access too, you had given me strict instructions to leave immediately."

"A regret that I still have… you were a valuable tool that I shouldn't have squandered."

"You will get no argument from me. I have often wondered what the outcome would have been had I still been allowed to proceed with my work?"

"Anyway I must be heading off… the boss requires updates and all" slowly getting up Lucifer tries to aid him as he pushes away. Watching the crippled old man leave he thinks to himself why do they continuously come for updates when he is not inclining to give them, always an unstable being he is. Getting up he heads back to his office to continue with his work, things were ahead of schedule the last communication with Tricia stated they were almost completed with their portion of the plan.

Entering the dark room he makes his way to the beam "In all of your infinite wisdom why do you persist to make the rest of us stand in this infernal beam, I understand the other models but really your own brethren."

"Enough what do you have to report" as John's chair begins to swivel around.

"He isn't being very cooperative, but he does relay that he is very close to finishing."

"Good… we will give him a few more days before we begin our plan, his communications with the Captain would infer that he is closer than he would like to tell us" his lips begin to widen as the chair returns to its original place. As he activates his comm switch a Doral returns to the screen "Prepare your units… the time is almost upon us"

The General nods "of course your Eminence we shall be ready when it is time."

Turning his viewer off he sits back and begins to laugh he had waited a long time for this day his only hopes is that the Captain would be back in time for him to enact his final movement.


	21. Chapter 21

-Chapter 20-

Standing out on the main ramp waiting he stared up into the sky he had waited for this day for some time, missing his dear friend he looked forward to this reunion. Ambassador Leoban standing next to him with his wife seemed just as anxious for her arrival.

Turning to Lucifer he gesture with a smile "So am I to surmise she was able to find the pieces that you have desperately been searching for to complete your project?" standing proud Leoban appeared to be more excited than any of the other models on the possibilities of the reinvention of resurrection.

"Oh… she found it and more" not bothering to turn.

The ship begins to descend as it reaches the cusp of the mountains one of the Sharon's exists the Ambassadors ship having a concerned expression on her face begins flagging towards Leoban. Kona the first to notices bumps Leoban in the rib "Honey, it would appear your attention is needed elsewhere."

Giving out a heavy sigh he shakes his head "Fine… Lucifer if you don't mind apparently I have pressing matters."

"Of course Leoban I'm sure Tricia will understand."

Marching off he heads towards his ship while returning his gaze back to the group he see the Raptor bearing down on them just about to touch ground shaking his head he climbs aboard frustrated that he couldn't be there to greet her.

The ship touches down onto the ground and the side begins to open walking over to the door Tricia steps off the Raptor. Kona not hesitating or waiting for protocol quickly hugs her "It's good to have you back" smiling with gratitude.

"Thank you… the parts you need are in the back Luce" giving him a nod.

"I will have one of the centurions come and recover them in due time" moving up to her he also gives her a hug.

"You're still freaking me out with these emotions…" still embracing him she whispers into his ears "…I have a surprise for you."

Before he has a chance to respond Leoban comes running up to the group "Lucifer!" he shouts interjecting himself into the conversation "You need to finish your work!"

"What seems to be the problem?" realizing that he was out of sorts.

"Emperor John… he's attacking!" Everyone staring at him in utter shock over the information that had just transpired "…there are units in route to this location, I've called for reinforcements but it is not likely they will get here in time."

Tricia still in a state of shock "but… but… wait we can all fit in my Raptor… Luce you have to trust me I have a plan…"

"I understand but I need to finish something before we can go."

"Luce we don't have the time, and if I'm right we don't need your system."

"I have to activate the receiver or everything will be for not!" finishing he begins heading into the building as Tricia begins to follow

"Where are you going?" Leoban yells at them as the two of them run off.

Lucifer not waiting he enters the building Tricia hesitates "Leoban get your wife out of here we will be fine." Not understanding he nods to her grabbing his wife they make their way to their ship.

Inside the building Tricia tries to keep up but loses him in the maze of the building, it isn't until she is knocked on the ground that she realizes that the building was being rocked by artillery. Scrambling she makes her way to the lower sections of the building until she sees her friend with his oblong head making his way towards her.

"Where were you?" she said frantic.

"Without the receiver everyone would be dead this will give us a chance to restart the Legion."

"Whatever, we need to get out of here now!"

The building rocks again as she loses her balance again and falls to the floor, picking her up Lucifer begins to carry her down the hallway. Proceeding up some stairs they come around the corner to run into a squad of centurions, as the units begin to split one of the Johns works his way through the crowd "So what do we have here?" with his hands clasped behind his back.

Their ship takes off leaving the ground they see fighters and troop carriers making their way towards the facility, shaking his head he wished he had a way to warn his friends that they were coming. Heeding Tricia's words he tells his pilot to get them out of there as they make a break for it in the opposite direction.

Flying low as to avoid being picked up by the enemy Raiders they watch as a few of the fighters break away from the main escort in pursuit of them, rounds fly by barely missing the ship as it rockets across the canyon floor.

"Where are our escorts?" he yells to the pilot.

"They have already broken off and tried to engage but were overcome by the force that is pursuing us… reinforcements are still in route but won't be here for another two minutes…"

"We will be dead in that time" frustrated he leaves the pilot alone and crawls back to his wife. Cocooning her into his arms he whispers into her ears "I'm sorry…" as tears began to flow in their eyes they see bullets appearing as lines penetrating the haul of the ship as a fire begins to engulf them they close their eyes as the ship explodes.

John stands in front of them staring deeply into their souls "Tell me where the resurrection chamber is located?"

Pointing down the hall "I would suggest that we head down this way and I will show you." As they proceed he turns to John "so was this your plan all along?"

"Of course, by keeping you here you had no choice but to complete the resurrection chamber on the planet as we kept tabs on your communications we knew you were further along then you were advising us. The Emperor not liking the idea he had to give up control decided that when he believed you were ready he would take back that control and remove the other faction before they had a chance to do the same thing to our side."

"John, you should have trusted me."

"What like back on the Initium when you tried to remove me from power there?"

"I never did such things it was you who took the power away from Ellen."

"Careful old friend that is a name I no longer care to hear." Making their way into a huge hanger they see the device "What is this?"

"You were mistaking John if you believe I would have trusted your sincerity that you would keep the peace."

"Watch your flanks!" General Doral yelled as his troops began the invasion, motioning to one of his commanders "I want you to fire for effect, destroy that wall so our forces will have a straight path to their kingdom."

Hundreds of centurions marched as they proceeded towards their enemy as fighter after fighter flew in the air they decimated the enemy that stood before them. Doral smiled as their enemy laid waste in front of them, the Emperors plan had come too blossom and it didn't disappoint. He had wondered why they had waited so long to engage them knowing that the fight had finally left them so many years ago, but he heeded his lords calling and of course he was right.

Relishing the victory he watched from his position as the war continued in his favor, it wasn't until one of his advisor approached him that a strange feeling began to grow in his stomach "General… did you hear me?"

Shaking his head he was still in disbelief "What did you say?"

"I said Sir, hundreds if not thousands of Basestars just jumped into orbit… and they are all launching fighters."


	22. Chapter 22

-Chapter 21-

…two months earlier

Making the trip to Tauron with a Raptor would take her three jumps, soaring for a minute she enjoyed the peace and quite of space "One down three to go" sighing at the thought. Excited to get away from the drama which was once called Caprica she was enthused at the idea she didn't have to worry about someone sneaking into her room and trying to kill her.

Checking her numbers she begins to input them into her computer to make her next jump, looking around she looks out upon the emptiness of space one last time hoping to catch a glimpse of any of space mysteries and as usual she is disappointed with nothing in sight, activating the drives the ship begins the jump feeling for the slight instance the stretch, all of the sudden there is a flash and she disappears.

Coming out of the faster than light jump proximity alarms start to go haywire she quickly checks her sensors while at the same time turning the ship to avoid the mass that was in front of her. Her eyes widen as she looks upon the massive ship that sits before her as she begins to get her bearings the ship begins to hail her.

"…Zero…one zero zero… I don't think they… can hear us…" as the signal comes in garbled.

Sitting back her eyes begins to water, without a doubt she would recognize that voice from anywhere turning on her comm "Zero?"

"…Hey… Tricia… boy do I have a story for you…" more static comes across the radio "…Frack sorry the ship is trying to jump… go ahead and make your way to… the hanger and find a place to dock…" the communication cuts off.

Tricia over flown with emotions quickly changes her course heading directly for the hanger she makes her way inside looking for a place to land her ship.

"Frack, just have her hold position we will be fine" accessing the data stream she makes sure that she has docked before heading down there to greet her. Once she was sure that they hadn't jumped she quickly makes her way down to the hanger, coming around the corner she see her standing at the end of the hall. They both start running down the hall meeting each other halfway embracing each other Tricia begins to cry "Hey, I missed you too" Zero trying to give her a smile.

Not letting her go "we thought we lost you" holding on tight Tricia was overwhelmed with joy.

"What no…" shaking her head "what do you mean?"

"When we were returning to the ship we saw the Raiders attacking and as we broke atmosphere there was a bright flash, when we came to your position there was nothing but debris."

Giving a little chuckle "Ah no… I remember they were launching missiles and the only way to avoid them was to make a blind jump. You know the debris was probably nothing more than the same debris we found around Caprica and Tauron."

Finally returning the smile "I don't care I'm just glad you are fine" grabbing her again she embraces her one more time.

A few minutes goes by as nothing more was said they just stood there holding each other, when Zero remembers what she wanted to tell her. Pushing her back gently "So… my news… anyway when I came out of the jump I found myself sitting in front of this Basestar and without able to navigate home I went ahead and boarded her." Escorting her down the hallway they head to the Command Center the whole way she explains what had happened and why the Basestars disappeared finally as they enter the room "…which explains why I keep hearing those voices when we jump."

Taking in the information she hesitates "so your experiences are some kind of journey in another realm?" giving a quizzical look.

"To keep it simple yes" smiling while nodding her head. "Can you imagine the look on Luce's face if I was to jump in orbit with this?"

Stopping in her tracks she thinks about it "I've got a better idea, right now everyone thinks you were destroyed back on Caprica… Why don't we keep them thinking that way?"

"What about Luce?"

Smiling "the less he knows the better, plus we can't take a chance telling him we don't know who's listening on the other end. He will be completely fine that he was kept out of the loop."

"So you want me to go to Tauron with you?"

"No… as much as I would love to have you with me. I think your place should be here learning what you can about the ship, and try to find out what the Hybrid is trying to tell you."

Smirking "I don't like this plan, but ok if you think it's what is best."

"Oh I do" grabbing her shoulder she hugs her from the side "let's get some food I've got a ton of supplies I can leave you just in case there isn't enough here, and don't worry I'm sure I can find some stuff when I get to Tauron it might be easier for me."

…five weeks earlier

Studying the data stream she was beginning to get worried it, to her it would seem they have been going further and further away from the Colonies. Almost regretting that she decided to follow Tricia's idea at the time it seemed logical but she probably didn't think the ship would take her this far out. Feeling that she had gained most of the control and understanding of the ship she was starting to get tempted of taking over complete operations if anything to give her a break from all the jumps they had made.

Worried that the Hybrid was pushing too hard based on the schematics of the ship every jump took the maximum distance possible for the ship that size with the minimal in breaks at time. If anything she was beginning to understand why the human models began to grow weary of the Hybrids it had only been three weeks since they started this voyage and she felt that she was beginning to lose her own sanity apparently the others had been doing this almost ten years before they were terminated as threats. The centurions and Raiders had been doing this almost thirty years how they survived this long was astonishing to her.

Sitting with the Hybrid every once in a while she thought the Hybrid would try to engage her in conversation but once she responded it would return back to its sporadic gibberish. Exhausted she looks around trying to figure out some hint of what was going on, the message was always the same the images would never change. Looking over to the Hybrid she finally decides to take a walk.

The ship was grand and the centurions hustled always making sure the smallest details were covered they would canvas the ship looking for problems, letting them pass by her she finds herself by a door. Going into the room she finds random items belonging to a model that was long since gone by now, curious what they were thinking when they obtained these specific items looking closer she see the imperfections on each item finally getting bored she sets it down continuing on her little adventure.

Losing track of time she finds a data stream to get a better idea of how long she had been gone. Rummaging through the information it comes to her attention that they hadn't jumped the entire time she had been gone from the Command Center. Removing her hand she hastily returns back to the section wondering why no one had contacted her. Walking in all the units continued their duties as if not noticing the same thing that she did "Give me a sitrep on our status?" the centurions look at her as if confused they return to their stations looking for the information.

One of her boys finally looks back at her relaying the situation, not understanding what he was trying to say she places her hand to get a better understanding. The ship had fallen in formation apparently they had jumped into a cluster of other ships, scanning them all they all came back as Basestars except one. The system began scanning the lone ship that the Basestars were following as she waited she tried to get an accurate count of how many of their class ships were there, but every time the system would account for the mass more would jump in. At the rate of ships entering the numbers clearly ascended over a thousand, relieved that they appeared to have finally arrived at their destination she waited as the system tried to recover any information on the lone ship.

Looking up to her boys "So was anyone going to tell me we arrived to our destination?" smiling with relief that she might finally get some answers. The data stream begins to signal her that it had recovered the information placing her hand into the data stream it reads to her the ship is of Colonial origin, class Battlestar, designation Galactica.


	23. Chapter 23

-Chapter 22-

Moving the Basestar closer it is slow moving weaving through the other ships also with ships continuing to jump in she fears that they might collide. Finally breaking through she looks through the viewer at this ship… this Galactica, not really seeing the huff the ship appeared to have gone through better days almost resembling a comet it leaves a trail of smoke as the ship had been through some tough obstacles to get to where it is at. The ship originally being designed for war still had some tough shielding on it not allowing her to get a good scan of her. Going through the records the ships compliment was near three thousand five hundred personnel, but if there was still that many onboard it would be without a doubt tough living.

Hailing the ship all she got back was static sending a Raider out they tried to fire across the haul but still there was no response. Something continued to draw her towards the ship, but she didn't know what to think, frustration still getting the better of her "Alright boys…" taking a deep sigh "…form a team were going to take our ship over there." One of the units began to object to the idea "Look either we just sit here and continue to follow this ship or we go over there and try to find the answers." Still the unit objects afraid that if she left the ship that the Basestar would jump away "No, but to reassure you I will talk to the Hybrid" shaking her head sometime she felt like she was dealing with children, she was beginning to understand how Lucifer felt when she wouldn't get her way.

Signaling the boys again "Let's move out" her gold units begin to point to specific units and with its silent language they bark out orders to the rest of them, smiling her boys had became good leaders hoping that her teaching had influenced them to this point. Moving down the corridors it was apparent that her leaving was a big deal many of the centurions stopped to greet her in hall, not saying a word they simply watched as they continued on.

Leaving a few of her original units behind she decided to help relieve their anxiety it would be better to take mostly the crew of the Basestar with her so they wouldn't feel abandon again. Watching them loading up she clasp her helmet on her head, looking back one more time she sees what appeared to be every centurion on the ship simply watching her "Don't worry boys I'll be back." Shutting the door she feels almost guilty not being able to take them with her.

The ship leaves the hanger as they make their way towards the Galactica a few Raiders launch taking her wing as they move forward, under her helmet a tear begins to form not realizing till now how important she had become to these units until now made her heart flood with emotions.

Bringing the ship into its landing pod her escort continues to fly through the tube as they dock on, having no access ports the ship was designed to not have any automated sections and with no response to inside she decided to send a few of her units outside to infiltrate into the ship to bring hers in. Waiting patiently she taps her hands onto the controller, when all of the sudden a horn goes off looking out her window she watches as the airlock door moves into position. Getting out of her chair she moves to the bay waiting for a hard seal, granted her suit could handle the vacuum of space she opted that she wouldn't have to wear her gear once she secured the ship.

The door opens seeing her troops standing on the other side "So… I'm supposing you didn't have any opposition?" giving her a no she shrugs her shoulder and moves passes them. Moving with caution she employs only one of her weapons as she moves throughout the main hanger "Well I don't think anyone is home…" looking around "This place seems pretty cleaned out as if nobody was coming home." Pointing towards one of the causeways "Still better safe than sorry" looking over to one of her boys "Take a team survey the rear of the ship send status reports every fifteen minutes… you…" looking at one of the newbie's "…get back on board monitor communications and send me updates." The centurion turns and heads back onboard their shuttle, and her gold unit takes his squad towards the rear. "The rest of you… you're with me."

Working their way they make it up to the bridge of the ship they stop and check every room to discover that it too had been completely cleared out, wondering she couldn't understand why this place was so special. Upon coming to a door labeled CIC she slowly opens the door to her astonishment it had been completely automated with large processors sitting throughout the room, before walking in something told her to go in alone holding up her hand "Alright boys stay here I will be right back, keep in contact with the ship I might be here for awhile and for some reason I don't want to be disturbed."

Entering the room she traces her weapon at every slight sound and light that flickered in the room, something scared her but she didn't know why. Looking on the upper platform she sees what looks like a Hybrid chamber as she continues to listen more carefully she hears voices not one but two…

Moving up the stairs she keeps her weapon trained on the tube when she reaches the top she looks into the bay and sees a man, as she gets closer it becomes clearer that it is the man that has been haunting her every time they jumped. Moving closer she stares at him as he too spoke the gibberish the other Hybrids spoke, whispering into his ear "Who are you?" she waits patiently.

"His name is Sam… Sam Anders"

A voice says startling her she quickly turns around training her guns on nothing there "who… who are you?"

Again the voice came from behind "My name… my name is Kara…"

Turning again all she sees is Hybrid chamber "Where are you?"

"Well I promise to show myself as long as you don't try and shoot me."

"Fair enough…" retracting her weapon she lowers her arms. All of the sudden she feels hands rapping around her neck scared to move she feels the clasp being released on her helmet. Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes she feels the helmet slowly lifting over head, she feels the cold air brush up against her face.

"Don't worry there still atmosphere in here."

Opening her eyes she lets her breath out slowly, turning around seeing an average height woman with sandy blonde hair dressed in a Colonial uniform "How have you survived this long…?" confused at what was going on.

"That is a long story…" giving her a half smirked smile "…he has been waiting a long time for you."

"Who?" trying to get her bearings she was lost at what was going on.

"Sam, it's complicated again. Look I don't really have a lot time to explain everything here" seeming frustrated "The Hybrids began searching for Sam when he stopped communicating to them, to be honest I don't really understand it but whenever they jump they are able to talk to each other. The Galactica made her final jump when the Colony was destroyed her main support structures were broke any attempt to move this ship and she will be crushed at the attempt. She has been traveling in this direction for the last twenty plus years running at sublight speed, just waiting for you to find her."

"…and do what?" overwhelmed this seemed too much for her.

"You my dear are the one that is to guide this fleet home… Something out there believes that the Cylons that were left behind need another chance but it won't be easy" easing up a little "Sam is here he will help you, only if you ask the right questions though."

"What happened to everyone that was onboard?" not sure anymore what the right questions were at this point.

"Don't worry they are in a better place… speaking of which you must ensure no one learns where you found this ship something's are better left buried away, and this is one of them."

Moving over to the tube placing her hand on Sam's shoulder "Kara, what should I do…" turning back she realizes that the person she was talking to was gone. Sitting down next to the tank she is overwhelmed by the experience and with her nerves racking, she simply begins to cry not knowing what to do.


	24. Chapter 24

-Chapter 23-

…four weeks earlier

Going through the ship she couldn't figure out what to do, this ship without a doubt was crippled not just some of the support structure were busted, but all of them were how this ship was still able to move was beyond her. Learning to move the ship was a little easier than the Basestars at least, it would be apparent before the prior inhabitants left they gave Sam complete control of the ship so just telling him where he needed to go was all you needed to do. Also surveying it would appear this old bucket had been given a few upgrades to include some Cylon technology.

Reviewing the reports from her survey teams they explained it would take eight to ten months to get this bucket up and running, and that is having somewhere to dock her. Shaking her head she sits in her ship contemplating her thoughts, when an idea finally strikes her. Hitting her comm switch "Goldie get in here…" giving herself a small smile, she waits for him to get in there. Before he is all the way in the room "I need you to contact… six… no make that ten ships let them know I need them to return to the Colonies when Luce first brought me there we found a Battlestar floating out there… have the ships start there and begin salvaging every part they can muster to make the Galactica faster than light capable." As the unit begins to leave the room "…and if they can't find everything they need… tell them to scatter I'm sure there is more debris out there somewhere, and get back here as fast as they can." Just standing there he waits to make sure there was nothing else "Well… what are you just standing there for."

Opening her data stream she begins to review her plans, knowing Tricia was getting near to completion to Luce and her plan she needed to begin heading back but unsure if she could leave him behind she needed to take that chance. Leaving her office she heads back to the CIC, listening to the ship she understood why she was so nervous when she first entered the ship would make cricking sounds that made you think she would give out at any time. She wasn't going to be upset once she left, as she enters the rooms she sees the centurions working around the clock fixing the room. Apparently many of the processors were linked to other ships upon reviewing their history files many of the original fleet was used as shield blocking any danger that threaten this place, since there demise the processors were no longer needed. Being as delicate as possible they continued to make the room more livable, for what exact reason she wasn't sure.

Walking up to his tub "Hey Sam… looks like the boys are doing a good job cleaning this place up for you" placing her hand on his shoulder "look I need you to keep heading in this route I won't be able to stay with you I need to take all the ships following you ahead but don't worry I'm leaving a few with you to protect you from any harm. Here's the deal…" not sure if he understood "…I'm sending some ships ahead to find parts to make your ship better, when they return I need you to stop your engines and let them work on you."

Sitting there she listens not quite sure he got the orders she sighs "one through four stabilizer pulled for diagnostic… shut port compressors allowing pressure to build… stop engines when Basestars return… continuing on path until they arrive… confirmed…" giving him a smile at least things are going right for once.

Kissing him on the head she heads for the door "Boys you better make sure you take good care of him… I don't think you want the wrath of a Hybrid on your tails" giving them a little smile, she watches as they look at each other speeding their duties along.

Returning to her ship she begins shutting the door at the same time hitting the comm switch "When the airlock has retracted take us back to the Basestar" hitting the switch it finally weighs in on her that she hadn't slept in a few days. Heading to her room she hoped that there wasn't going to be an emergency anytime soon.

…three weeks earlier

Since finding Sam the jumps had become easier, for some reason she no longer heard the voices and saw him in the room. It was as if the jumps were the same as everyone else… instant.

Returning seemed a little more complicated then arriving to the Galactica, since only having to care for one ship supply runs were a tad simpler. Now having over a thousand it was more time consuming, even though communicating to the Hybrids seemed more easily at times. Many of the centurions still had their doubts about leaving the ship, so having to go to each ship that had questions was beginning to tax on her very hard. After a week though things seemed to be running smoother, still every once in a while there were concerns but her boy's were starting to pick up the slack. Hoping that Tricia hadn't left her she continued to send messages but was still out of range, realizing that it would be a while before she made it back she resigned to the idea.

Inspecting the ships as she toured the Armada she took stock of everything in her arsenal, Tricia had warned that with the two warring factions might be a problem but then she wasn't expecting Zero to return with such an advantage either. The centurions did a remarkable job in preserving their ships she had decided a while back to exclude the fact on what the Hybrids made them do, not sure if they would understand they would probably want Lucifer to completely wipe them before reconstituting them back into his Legion.

Hearing the reports all ships were accounted for and they were ready to proceed to the next jump location, sighing again she was wondering if there maybe was a faster way to account for the ships after each jump that alone seemed to take forever in itself.

…three days earlier

Jumping into the Colonies she finally lets out a heavy weighted sigh, signaling over to one of her boys "Tell the fleet to standby here I will contact them as soon as I can" once again it sends it silent message responding to her request. "Set course for Tauron… I want to be there as soon as we can." She begins to head out thinking a nap might do her some good one of her boys signals to her that they were already there "ha ha… no let me know when we get to Tauron" again the unit relays the message. Shaking her head she heads to the Data stream "Well I'll be…" guess the nap is going to have to wait is all she thinks. Hailing the ground they get a response from one of their brethren stating that Tricia would be there in a second.

"Zero…?" she hears her voice over the intercom.

"You have any idea how long it's been since I've talked to anyone."

"True… I at least got… to talk to Luce every so often" the signal still a little garbled.

"Well I'll be down in a minute and boy do I have a story for you."

The ship lands on the pad and as the door opens Zero sees Tricia running again towards her, meeting her halfway "We need to stop meeting like this."

"I know I just get overjoyed whenever I see you. I've missed you how did your journey go."

Smiling "Well first off the Basestar I'm pretty sure I can do whatever I want onboard, the Basestars I think I'm almost there."

"Basestars as in plural… how many did you find?"

"Trust me… enough" following her into the compound they head towards the place Tricia had setup for a home "Then let see I found a Battlestar called Galactica…"

"…Galactica I remember a ship named that during the first war… that ship definitely has some years under her belt."

"Yeah if you get to see her you can definitely tell."

Looking at her quizzically "What do you mean?"

"Well trust me unless I can get her FTL's running and the ship restructured it could be a long time before that ship ever makes it back to this area... I traveled a long way to find her. Of course that isn't the weirdest part apparently there is a male Hybrid, and I won't even go into details how I learned his name."

"Ok… save the details for later what's his name?"

"Sam…"

"…Anders?"

Returning the quizzical look Zero "Ok… if that wasn't weird, how do you know Sam."

"I knew him a long time ago… and last time I saw him he wasn't a Hybrid."


	25. Chapter 25

-Chapter 24-

…three hours earlier

"So really this is Luce's plan?"

Walking down the hallway they were heading to Tricia's Raptor "Yes this whole time he has been building a contraption that would release toxin into the air that would eventually kill all the models on the planet."

"But what if there are other creatures still alive on the planet?"

"He reassured me that it would target synthetic materials only, anything else on the planet would thrive through their normal lives."

Zero still not understanding the logic "If he does this though wouldn't that make this planet uninhabitable to all of us?"

"Yes, but with eleven other planets that we can rummage through he didn't think it would be a problem. Plus by doing this it would ensure the self proclaimed Emperors couldn't leave any secret weapons behind to access them later."

"Well we have trusted him this far haven't we?"

Shaking her head "whatever you do just monitor the communications on the planet, Luce is ultimately afraid that the one that attacked you will show their true colors when they hear that I'm coming in with the final supplies."

"Great so are you sure you want to launch from here?"

"I'm not sure of the range of the Emperor's fleet, it is possible they would have remote sites or remnants of the Colonial detection screen out far enough to detect you if you bring the ships in to close they will know that you are on the way."

"Yeah but even if that was true what could they do about it?"

"Well for starters I might be able to resurrect but Luce can't, if anything happens that could jeopardize his position it risk him to be possibly deactivated."

"Alright fine" giving in Zero decides to drop the subject, it would appear they have thought this far through.

Moving into the hanger Tricia jumps onboard starting her preflight procedures, finding a place to sit Zero simply watched her as she worked. Their friendship meant everything to her even Luce had a special place in her heart… her heart taking her hand she placed it onto her chest she wondered how much of her was humanoid and how much of her was machine, and if she was more machine how come she had such strong feelings. Returning her gaze on her she smiled gently the idea of her being in the Basestar was probably comforting to Tricia but didn't sit well with her carefully she looked at the arrangements that were inside the ship and all of the cargo containers.

"So what's in all the boxes?" finally breaking the silence.

Looking up from the controls "Most of the items are random Luce wanted to ensure that my deception looked legitimate."

"Sounds plausible… well once you're done are you leaving right away?"

"No, I wanted to get a bite to eat before I headed off… why?"

"Well I need to head over to one of the other ships before this day unfolds I wanted to make sure I saw you off before you went."

Taking her hands off the controls she gets and walks over to Zero "Hey I know you have a lot of responsibilities… I'll be fine" giving her a hug and kiss on the forehead "go take care of your business I will see you when this is all over."

Smiling back at her she gets out of her chair "Be careful." Jumping out of the ship she heads for one of the causeways just before she enter she looks back to see Tricia staring at her with her gentle smile, returning the smile she preceded on.

…Present time

"You were mistaking John if you believe I would have trusted your sincerity that you would keep the peace." Lucifer says as John is looking at the contraption that stood in front of them.

"No my friend you were mistaking if you thought you would live through this day!" pointing to one of his units the centurion begins to raise its weapon towards his head. Tricia turns her head closing her eyes hearing the gun fire she flinches.

Loud explosion fill the room as she hears someone screaming in the background, feeling arms grab her they swoop her up into their arms. Opening her eyes she sees Lucifer carrying her to behind a barricade. "What just happened?" is all she can think to say.

"Well apparently Zero is not dead…" as she continues to look at him quizzically "…just before the centurion was about to shoot she came out of nowhere taking out John and his escorts… I will admit I am kind of confused."

"I knew she was alive but I'm not sure what she is doing here she is suppose to be on the Basestar coordinating from up there?" still a little frazzled from what just happened.

"My word you have been keeping some secrets not only is she alive she now has a Basestar?"

"Long story… I will explain later…" getting out from behind the barricade "…where did she go?"

"Not sure she went down the hall chasing a few more units."

Pulling him out from the barricade "then let's get going and get her out of here" they hunker down as another powerful explosion ricocheted against the building causing them to lose balance slowly getting up they move down the hallway chasing their friend and hoping she isn't getting herself in too much trouble.

…fifteen minutes earlier

Hearing the explosion she thinks to herself this isn't one of her better plans, waiting a little longer the voices seemed to have disappeared. Saying to herself "So much for my surprise…" pushing against the top Zero opens the box she was hiding in looking out of the Raptor door she sees a couple of ships lifting off returning her scan she sees what looked to be Tricia running into the building. Still talking to herself "Where is she going…" a little confused she grabs her helmet out of the container and began to clasp it on her head.

Getting out of the box she begins to exit the ship when she hears the communication on the radio "…be advised… Emperor John… has engaged… we… need…" as the radio goes dead she can only assume that something bad had happened to whoever was on the other end.

"Guess the party started early" moving back to the comm unit she sends a private signal to her Basestar speaking as she types the message "Full scale attack in progress bring all ships launch all fighters do not… I say again… do not bombard planet, I have beacon on do not engage building send reinforcements." Not waiting for the reply she looks back out the door she hunkers down as a troop transport lands near the entrance to the building watching as units enter the building she also sees an old man follow behind them "I don't think these guys were invited."

Activating her guns she sits for a second letting her mind relax, and as expected she began to see her ones and zeros again talking to her as if trying to explain what she needed to do "Well last time I didn't listen to you I almost didn't make it… we'll try it your way this time."

The numbers show her a path that takes her by the transport, jumping to her feet she begins running hard using her sensors she sees all around her. Just before she gets to the edge of the ship it tells her to aim with her left arm forty five degrees to the left and up firing a single shot, mimicking the command she fires as a centurion pops its head out of the shuttle blowing its head clean off "Oh, you're good."

Following the commands she runs to the main entrance of the shuttle jumping in she roles through the door bringing her guns up to bare opening fire taking out four centurions standing by at the entrance.

Running to the controls she activates the engines to begin overheating heading back out the way she came in she runs into the building. Seeing a path it shows the route the patrol of centurions took following she could feel the rage build as the adrenaline began to course through her veins.

Two centurions stood guard at the top of a stairway bringing her guns up with one shot she was able to take both of them out as the round penetrates one head and passes over to the other one doing the same damage.

Heading down the stairs she then enters a hallway following the path the numbers laid for her, finally halting at a doorway she stops peering around the corner she sees Lucifer and Tricia surrounded and the old man talking to them. Before she understands what is going on her body is flung out from her spot as she watches the centurion bringing its gun to Lucifer's head, with her right gun she fires multiple shots piercing the centurions body the gun fire swivels away from her party mowing down the centurion to the right of the one she just took out.

With her other gun she aims straight for the old man's head killing him instantly, the rage is full as it bares down what is left of the centurion screaming a death scream she fires obliterating the ones that are near her friends. To her left she sees a few that gets away she begins to proceed after them knowing that her friends are safe, her fill of death not complete yet.

Seeing the remaining centurions in the hallway the path is laid following it she riddles their bodies full of holes, the whole time the feeling of being in control overwhelms her for the first time. Scanning down the hall she waits to make sure there is nothing left for her to destroy when she feels a hand rest onto her shoulder she sees with her eyes her old friend standing there.

"I think we are safe" watching her stand Lucifer grabs onto her giving her an embrace that she had never felt from him before.

Tricia standing next to him "I know right… weird?"

Smiling under helmet "But, something I could get used to" closing her eyes she enjoys the moment.

Patiently waiting Tricia finally interjects "So what just happened? I thought you were staying on the Basestar until we needed you?"

Pulling away from Lucifer "Well, I decided you guys would be lost without me… so I hitched a ride in one of the boxes while you got food. Don't worry though before I came to save you guys I contacted the Basestars their sending reinforcements."

Lucifer finally joining the conversation "You have a lot of explaining to do… for now though let's get out of here, but first I'm going to set the timer on my device I still don't want them to have access to anything here on the planet."

They quickly head back the way they came as Lucifer quickly inputs information in the machine they then head back to where the Raptor was hopefully still waiting.


	26. Chapter 26

-Chapter 25-

Walking out of the foray they see what is left of a troop transport, moving past the debris Tricia begins to hesitate "Um… where is my Raptor?" as she continues on the path.

"I might have gotten a little over zealous when I activated the engines to overload on the transport… sorry" shrugging her shoulders.

Looking around "Well now what are we suppose to do?"

Pointing to the sky Lucifer brings their attention to the inbound heavy Raider "Well hopefully that Raider is on our side, if not we need to get back inside."

"Oh good they finally showed…" clasping her helmet she begins to remove it "Don't worry Luce they're on our side." The shuttle lands right in front of them as the rear door opens a gold centurion and a few silver ones step out "Took your time did you" giving them a smile.

Ushering everyone back on board Tricia leans over to Zero "So what's the plan?"

"Well we could let them duke it out, but what fun would that be." Turning her head to her gold unit "What's the situation?" The unit began relaying its silent message of how the Basestars are all in orbit and all fighters are in route to dispatch all ground forces. "Good get us back to our ship, and have the Hybrids begin targeting all grouped massed targets." Responding it files it objections "Don't worry Luce hopefully has everything working in the resurrection department we will hopefully get them back." They both turn to Lucifer who is simply watching.

"Yes, yes the transmitter is safe and is sending the signal back to Tauron even if they are not ready to receive the information, the download will hold long enough for me to fix any problems."

"See I told you… stop pouting…" the ship shakes as it reaches altitude moving to the back of the ship she finds a seat resting her head back she relaxes.

Moving up Lucifer stares out the window as they breach the atmosphere he sees all of the Basestars surrounding the planet, as if talking to himself "My, my, my… she has been busy since she was supposedly dead."

"Wait until she tells you the details I still don't think you're going to believe it when she tells you." Tricia smiles as she raps her arm around him.

"Indeed" watching as they move towards a specific Basestar he watches as they launch massive bombardments on the planet. The sight engulfing him as the explosion could be witnessed from outer space. His view gets obscured as they enter into the hanger of the ship, he sighs as he moves away from the window.

Emperor Leoban hears the alarms shaking his head he begins moving towards his balcony. His advisors yelling at him to take cover he ignores their pleas, for too long this stalemate had remained wishing he was a little younger he would have liked to be out there fighting against his adversary. Reaching the banister he looks out to the horizon as he sees waves of centurions making their way towards his kingdom, his troops moving out to meet their end or stand proudly victorious over their enemy.

Smiling to himself he watched as wave after wave is obliterated, impressed that he didn't remember having this many Raiders he thinks to himself that he must have forgotten. Taking the time he turns back to see a Sharon standing their trying to tell him something but from all the explosions he had a hard time hearing her. Shaking his head he leans into her "What… you have to speak up!"

Frustrated the Sharon begins yelling into his ear "I said Basestars have jumped in… hundreds… and they have launched their Raiders but their not only engaging the other factions but our forces as well."

"What… no, no those are our fighters" turning back he looks at the impending battle in the distance "See…" taking a closer look he watches as the Raiders fire shots destroying multiple units and not choosing their targets but just plowing through everything "No… this can't be happening." Pushing the Sharon to the side he heads for the door "Prepare the Nukes!" he says as he burst through the doors he works his way to the main lobby wanting to get a firsthand look at the betrayal the blasted Il had befallen on him.

Making it outside he stares into the air as he sees small dots that appeared to be falling he realizes that they are not Raiders he stops in utter awe as he watches them fall. With a stone cold expression on his face his lips slowly turn into a smile "This has all happened before…" the sky turns orange as he watches the flames begin to engulf him in the fire the pain only last for a second but his final thought is that the prophecy is true.

Emperor John watches as his forces decimate the enemy proud of his troops, for too long he thinks that he waited to lay waste to his enemies it had been a long road. His Advisor John hadn't contacted him yet but he was sure that he wouldn't fail in recovering the resurrection chamber from his old friend the Il series, and with this he would rebuild his Empire eventually rebuilding a fleet he would venture to the other worlds possibly expanding it even further.

His last report from his General they were proceeding as planned they would be at his enemy's door soon. Waiting for more reports he activates the viewer as he begins making more plans, of course with all of this death and carnage there would be a long wait for everyone to download into the new bodies of course as Emperor he could just make sure he had priority. Sitting in this body he had lived in it a long time, what would be a few more days laughing to himself he thinks how wonderful today was the end of one Empire and the beginning of a new day for another.

Hearing commotion he turns his chair as one of his aides enters the room, enjoying his power he relished the idea of having them wait to address him until they had reached the beam of light in the center of the room. Smiling still to himself the Simon enters his beam waiting for him to address him he waits, ideas of how he wanted to expand the room flew threw his head finally taking a heavy breath "Yes… what is it."

"Your Eminence…" rising he looks at his emperor with a scared expression on his face.

"What… I have other things on my mind, and I don't feel like messing with anything more."

"Of course sire, but we just received information that Basestars have just jumped into orbit around the planet."

Thinking to himself well that will solve one of his problems with a fleet of Basestars no planet would oppose his rule "Outstanding… get a ship ready so we can go up and commandeer one… wait a second how many are there?"

"Hundreds sire… if not more" Simon looking at him with a confused expression on his face.

"Excellent… Hail them let them know that I will be taking one of the ships and using it as my base of operation…" the Simon began to interject but he quickly puts his hand up, he really disliked being disturbed when he had a thought processing, turning his hand he rest it along the arm running it along the chair "…I wonder can we design a room like this on the ship?"

"Sire you miss understand what I'm trying to relay…" not waiting for him to respond "…there not returning to us… but attacking!"

Standing up "What…" before anymore conversation could take place the room begins filling with flames as the room shakes Emperor John falls from his throne crashing on the ground his legs broken and blood coming out of his mouth. Looking around the room he screams in agony not able to move he begs for someone to help, but no one comes to his aid with his personal guard destroyed in the explosion no one is left to help. Trying to scramble he turns himself over and lays there in pain hoping and wishing for death to set him free he begins to cry how unfair this was.

Standing there in the Command Center they watch as the cities are laid to waste as the centurions on the ground are obliterated. Tricia not wanting to watch them die retired to a room, while Lucifer excited to see the aftermath watches from a viewport. Zero continues to collaborate with the other Hybrids ensuring nothing escapes the planet, at the same time monitoring their own forces as they lay waste to units on the ground.

"Zero ensure they don't destroy the building I was working in please" turning his head slightly, not wanting to miss any of the excitement that was unfolding in front of him.

"Yeah I know Luce" she yells not bothering to look up to him "why is that place so important I thought the machine did what it needed to do?"

"To make sure this planet is never habitable again I need that machine to stay intact, plus it will make sure anyone we miss gets the opportunity to return to resurrection bays."

Responding but not really caring "Whatever Luce the building is safe" Zero returns to her delegating.

The battle continues for hours as things began to calm down the fighters returned to their ships the Basestars began breaking formation and leaving out of the planets orbit they returned to the recesses of space. Zero wanting to get the Galactica near her dispatches one of her gold units with new order to take the bulk of the fleet and to continue with the scavenger hunt for parts, and to return with them to help with the recovery of the ship.

Watching as the ships began to jump Lucifer turns to Zero "Where are they going?"

"Them… oh since we don't have anywhere to keep them I've got a task for them to keep them busy… why you ask?"

"No reason, it's your fleet I was just curious" turning back to the window he continues to watch the ships leave "You have far exceeded any possibility I could have for you my dear."

"Thanks… I guess" giving him a half smile she returns to her duties.

Content that things were complete on the planet he begins to head for the lower levels, before exiting the room he stops turning to Zero one last time "Please let me know when arrive back at Tauron I need to get to work at resurrecting everyone."

Smiling again at him "of course Luce… it shall be done" she watches as he leaves, funny guy she thought he always seemed to have some crazy scheme going on his head. The reports fall in taking stock of the request of the other ship, thinking the next few days were going to be a pain having to restock all of these ships. Shaking her head she realizes that the work won't get done unless she does it returning to the data stream she starts the long trek.


	27. Chapter 27

-Chapter 26-

Returning to Tauron was a relief with only handful of Basestars that returned with them it made for an easier accountability, watching as the ships emerged from their jump she marked them off in the data stream. Looking at her numbers it would take a long time to restock her fighters hopefully with the resurrection chamber they would be able to create more personalities to add more Raiders to the docket, of course she began to wonder why with the forces she had she could only imagine the other planets would be just as simple to takeover especially since with resurrection if there were any problems they could be simply dispatched and resurrected back here. Something deep in her told her though that this was only the beginning and other dangers were out there, sitting back figuring if her suit was so smart might as well trust her subconscious as well smiling to herself at the thought.

Looking around she had wondered where Lucifer had run off to, ever since reuniting with him he had been acting quite different with friendly gestures and warm sentiments he seemed more human than anything. Of course Tricia didn't seem to be too worried she had rather enjoyed the new him, as if he had finally joined a family that kept him at arm's length till now.

Turning the comm she put her mouth up close to the speaker "Lucifer… we have finally arrived at Tauron the ship will be departing in forty eight minutes if you still need to get to the surface I suggest you hurry." Laughing at herself she had thought of sending the first ship down without him for retribution of the time he stuck her with the needle, but he did seem rather insistent on getting to the planet's surface as soon as they had gotten there.

Hearing the door slide open she looks over her shoulder to see Tricia coming into the Command Center "Hey you we're there and all ships accounted for."

"Well since you have all your other ships off on some mysterious quest I should say that it should be easier to keep account of what you still have" as always giving her a gentle smile to her.

Moving over to greet her "Hey… you will thank me later when it's time to show and tell" ushering her over to the main console "is there any word from Luce he has been rather distant since he got onboard?"

"Ah, don't worry about him. He is always working on something…"

"…Of course I am and why wouldn't I be?" entering the room he interjects himself into the conversation "and don't worry so much Zero I am fine, since your departure I have had a lot of things on my mind is all."

The girls looking at each other smile and shrug "Sorry Luce didn't see you there."

"Indeed, you were saying the first transport will be leaving soon?" simply ignoring their behavior.

"Yes sir, if you want to head down to the bay we will be leaving as soon as all of us are aboard."

"Good I will meet you there" as quickly as he had entered the room he made his exit just as fast.

Both of them giggling at the situation "Well I guess we should be heading down there then."

The trip down was uneventful watching out the side port Zero thought it was a neat sight to see all of the shuttles come down at once. Informing the entire lead centurion units that she wanted to see them on the surface her goal was to start painting while everyone else worked with their own projects. Lucifer wanted Tricia to greet everyone as they were revived explaining the rules and ensure that their old rivalries didn't try to start a new conflict here, since there ways were now lost to them.

Every centurion that they were able to recover from the surface was reconstituted while they were on their new Basestars Lucifer had created a design for a limited number of centurions to be able to do it so he could concentrate on his other projects. Which was another project of hers she had to attack, wondering why the Legion of before never bothered with such a basic concept as marking their soldiers so that they new easier what they were capable of doing was something she would always marvel on, even though she was learning that there were several different styles of centurions but still not sure what the significance was she would possibly have to use this time to discover that as well.

The process was slow going Lucifer's original plan only gave them access to three resurrection tubes plus without a surplus of already prepared bodies they had to generate each body one at a time. Fortunately they were able to organize the memory downloads allowing them to work with one style of body at a time which sped up the process a little, the sixes were the first to come online Tricia had insisted since they were so similar to her that they would probably be the best choice to help move the process along, Lucifer not putting up much of a fight conceded to her argument.

The Kona's that she would meet seemed overwhelmed with joy since returning to their former state, even though a few were still not happy that the plan was to bring everyone online from Caprica they still assisted in the process.

To keep things rather fair they took turns bringing models online first of course being the Kona's then came the Simon's, Sharon's, Doral's, Leoban's, and finally of course the John's. Even though a majority of the models didn't want the John's ever to comeback online to include many of the Doral's and Simon's Lucifer had insisted that everyone should be given a second chance but that the John's would be monitored closely to ensure that his takeover like before Lucifer was exiled would never happen again.

In the months that had passed peace amongst the models had been kept, even the Leoban who once was Emperor had graciously thanked Lucifer for his return and ignoring his ignorance. Most of the John's seemed rather content changing to the new ways the old Emperor of course sulked most of the time, with plans that would never come to pass it would have seemed Lucifer did know him to well his eruption of learning the fate of Caprica spoiled many things he apparently had planned.

As kind of a rebuilding stage no models were allowed to leave the planet or board the Basestars, but they were given authorization to explore the planet to find new resources or even see if they could find any loss brothers or sisters.

The Basestars remained ever vigilant as if creating a net they covered the planet ensuring if any space worth crafts were found that they could escape the planet without being detected. To this date only two ships had made that attempt with harsh punishments upon their resurrection.

Once all of the original memories had been downloaded Lucifer had decided to begin replicating the memory scans so to even out the numbers ensuring there was an equal number of each model, Zero had always figured it had to be a machine thing but of course never complained.

Things began to settle as each model chose a representative to speak for their line. Lucifer insisted on Zero being the representative for the centurions whom many objected but was finally accepted after she pleaded her case. Lucifer had placed himself as the temporary dictator until the acting government was formed and would be the final say so once they began asking to venture out into space. Many of the sixes wanted Tricia to become their representative but she denied stating that even though she would like the honor she had no desire to fulfill the role, passing the torch to the Kona who had cared for her like a mother back on Caprica

Entering the chamber Zero looked around the room seeing that the council had formed she found her place sitting down looking confused like the rest of the models in the room. Of all people the Doral's had called for the meeting which was very uncharacteristic of them, nobody knew what was on their docket since the forming of the council they had remained a silent voice in most debates but today may show a different side of them.

Taking the podium the Doral clears his throat grabbing a glass he takes a quick drink "Good evening ladies and gentleman I would like to call the quorum to order…" looking for a response he idly waits.

Kona stands "I second the order… Doral you have the podium."

"Thank you Kona…" again clearing his throat "…the reason we the Doral's have called this meeting is because we believe that enough time has transpired to bring this discussion up…" Sighing deeply Zero feared that this was another attempt to authorize the models access to the Basestars sitting back she was growing weary of the constant request, and the same arguments that went along with them. "…all of us owe the Il Lucifer a great debt for our rebirth and the reformation of the Legion, but even this council that sits here is a puppet to his dictatorship. It is time that we take over the reins and be allowed to make decisions that truly affect this new force."

Zero standing "We have heard these arguments time and time again, why can you all not trust Lucifer's plan to ensure that faction are not created and a civil war not started all over again."

"Of course the puppet of the Il himself would stand behind her creator…" John interjects, knowing deep down inside that what he says and what he knows is two different things, but what she apparently doesn't know could be useful in the times to come.

Shaking her head she hated how he always threw that jab into the discussion "Of course the great John and his cynical remarks comes to bash the Il lover" Giving him a snide look.

Doral cutting into the debate that was beginning "Please… you miss understand, this isn't another vain attempt to allow us to leave… our concerns are simply when is he going to give us the power that we rightfully should have?"

"I don't know why we not ask him" Zero responds to Doral's tiring request.

"Yes… please ask me" Lucifer enters the room.

Taking himself aback a little he begins to fix his tie "ok… Lucifer we are tired of being a puppet we believe it is time to allow us to make decisions for ourselves." Looking around the table he looks for support. What seems like an eternity everyone except Zero begins to stand, she slowly brings her gaze over to her old mentor she decides to give into the council and stands along with them, hoping she wasn't making a huge mistake.

"I believe you are correct Mr. Doral…" Lucifer looks at each member "…I believe it is time for this council to stand together and take charge. I of course will return to my studies, and respectfully request that I am allowed to retain the use of my original ship for personal use."

Everyone looks at each other still in a state of shock nobody was sure what to say, finally Doral placing both hands on the podium "Yes Lucifer please the ship is yours and we thank you for your guidance and support."

Bowing "Of course my services will always be at the council whim." Turning he begins to exit the room heading off down the corridor.

The room begins to fill with chatter Zero still standing raises her hands "If the council will excuse me I wish to step away from this meeting."

Kona nods to her "Of course child we will call if your vote is needed for anything important."

Smiling at her she grabs her stuff heading out the door she runs to catch up with Lucifer "Hey Luce, wait up…"

"Yes my dear?" as he casually turns to her.

"What's going on?"

"My position was never to be a long term one, I only wanted to fill the role until I knew that you all could agree on one topic… today you finally did it and now was the time to release my control."

"So what they can leave now if they wish?"

"Whatever the council decides I would assume you will keep a close eye on the people you represent."

"Of course I would."

"Zero the Legion has been reborn this chapter has ended it is now time to begin a new one." Standing there she wasn't sure what that meant, without saying another word he bows to her and begins to continue down the hall. She watches him leave the building standing there she was scared but now it was time for her to be strong, at least she hoped she would still have Tricia and him to council if the time needed. Turning around she heads back to the council room, not looking forward to the days to come she held her head up high and began to walk, tomorrow would bring in a new dawn is all she could think.

THE END

Please if you enjoyed this story be on the lookout for the next installment BSG: Dawn of an Infinite Night

Thank you LUCIFER


End file.
